


If You Want Love

by forbiddenbloodangel



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Empress - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Hokage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, Nobility, Pining, Plot, Pregnancy, Princess - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Reincarnation, Relationship of Convenience, Romance, Royalty, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Underage Sex, anguish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenbloodangel/pseuds/forbiddenbloodangel
Summary: Princess Tsubaki lives a life of luxury and ease, completely sheltered from the problems of the Land Of Fire. Early on she is revealed to be the reincarnation of Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of the Land Of Fire, who also has the Kekkei Genkai of Wood release. This causes her to be watched over carefully by Anbu as they fear many will be after her.The innocent princess soon realizes the world is not the tranquil utopia she envisioned it to be with many seeking her power. Her life changes when her fiancé Sasori murders the Fire Daimyō and wife to claim Tsubaki. With Tsubaki's life in mortal peril she is forced to escape only with Kakashi, who is her bodyguard, forcing her to decide if she will follow in the First's footsteps.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Ocean Eyes

"Brother?" Tsubaki questioned as she peaked above the dinning table.

"Last time we were notified he was back at the Village hidden in the leaves." Her mother told her as she helped Tsubaki sit down.

"He coming back?" Tsubaki then asked as she sat across her.

"Sweetheart, this war won't allow him to return for a while. It's gotten harsher in the past couple of years. That's why he got called in last week, we are desperate."

"Desperate? Losing the war?"

"I'm sorry, I said too much." Her mother gave her a reassuring smile. "He's doing the best he can to keep our country safe."

"I help him."

"No, sweetie. It's too soon for you to be training, you are only five. If you do that then you'll also be forced into this war if it continues."

"Think of country first."

"Yes, but you can't forget about how your mother will feel knowing that both of her young children are in war. You're also the princess."

"Okay. Stay with you for now." Tsubaki said as she placed a hand over her mother's. She then looked around the room. "Papa?"

"He's very busy with the war. Trying to figure out who it would be best to be allied with and what not." Her mother informed her as the maid served them dinner.

"So just us." Tsubaki whispered as she ate her dinner. "Mama why we girls not help?"

Her mother smiled at her. "We stay here protecting the home. We do it so that our family and friends have a place to feel happy, secure, and loved."

After dinner Tsubaki went back to her room. She slid open the back door and stepped onto her porch. One of the 12 guardian ninja watch from a distance in the trees as she jumped off. She looked at her bonsai. The soil was drying up more and more which each day her brother was away. She had become accustomed to her brother using his Jutsu to get water from the pond. She quickly walked over to the pond and cupped water into her hand.

The Shinobi stared at her in adoration as she rushed back to the bonsai only to find no water in her hand. She tried once again, this time walking slower to the bonsai. She threw the water on to the bonsai. She sighed knowing it wasn't enough. At the rate she was going it would take 20 to 30 minutes for her to properly water the bonsai.

She thought back to the Jutsu her brother would use. She then laced her hands in the right formation but couldn't remember the words. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on getting water into the bonsai so it would grow healthy and strong. Her body eased as it felt a surge of energy. 

The Shinobi watched in confusion as the child released her chakra so strong that it was visible. The bonsai grew from one foot to 3 feet in a span of seconds. Tsubaki let out a sigh as she opened her eyes.

"Contact the hokage." A Shinobi ordered another. Tsubaki stared at the bonsai in confusion.

"Princess!" A voice exclaimed from behind her. She turned to see her maid. "Princess what have you done?"

"I— I don't know. I water my bonsai like big brother." Tsubaki explained, unsure of what happened.

"Stay here princess. I shall get your mother." The maid said as she ran off.

"Did— Did I do wrong?" Tsubaki questioned as she teared up.

"Princess." A male voice said. She looked up to see guards surrounding her.

"I'm sorry. I was— I just."

"It's okay." The Shinobi said he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsubaki, what this I hear about you— oh my!" Her mother exclaimed as she saw the scene before her.

"Ma'am, we are going to have to take the princess with us to the safe house for few days until the hokage arrives."

~0~

"Where is she?" A yellow haired man asked as he entered a small cottage followed by the Fire Daiymo and his wife. An anbu pointed at a small couch. It had been three days since her wood release incident. The yellow haired man went around the couch seeing Tsubaki for the first time. She was intensely focused on making a bird out of wood by using as stone.

"Tsubaki, we have someone here to see you." Her father stated. Tsubaki lifted her eyes making eye contact with the man's blue eyes. She blushed slightly as he smiled at her.

"Hello, Princess Tsubaki. My name is Minato Namikaze, the hokage sent me. Do you know why I'm here?" He questioned.

"Something wrong with me..." she said as she dropped to her bird. She began to rub her head in frustration. "Are you to fix me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you princess. It's the opposite actually. You've been blessed with an amazing gift."

"I have?"

"Yes. The hokage has requested you stay at our village until the war settles to ensure your safety."

"I'm scared." Tsubaki admitted. Her parents whispered something to Minato. It had been a two days since they received news of her brothers death. They had just held his funeral that morning. He gently smiled at her as he kneeled down to he eye level.

"That's right, you're Kouki's little sister."

"You knew my brother?"

"Yes, he was under my wife's team. He was an honorable Shinobi. He spoke of you often." He said as he patted her head. "Trust me, I won't let you meet the same fate he did. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure you are not involved in this war." Little did Minato know that his words would soon be tested. The two soon left the castle, accompanied by three anbu. They had a days worth of travel until they arrived at the leaf village.

"How are you doing princess?" Minato questioned as he jumped into the carriage. She had been sitting in it silently for the past few hours.

"I'm okay." She said as she continued to work on her bird.

"Good. If you need anything please let me know—"

"Minato!" An anbu called out as the carriage came to a halt. He immediately jumped out of the carriage seeing the driver had been killed. The three anbu along with Minato surrounded the carriage in a protective stance. As they did, eight Kumogakure Shinobi surrounded them.

"This is the end for your Daiymo." A voice echoed, the enemies did not realize she was the only one in the carriage without her parents. Tsubaki held on to her bird tightly as she heard the battle ensue around her. The carriage shook as an unknown Shinobi landed on the roof. She let out a scream as an arm entered the carriage. She flung her bird to no avail as the hand wrapped around her ankle. Her nails scratched the carpeted floor as she was dragged out.

"Princess!" Minato's voice boomed as the Shinobi jumped on a tree. Minato jumped after them, managing to place the Flying Thunder God Seal on Tsubaki's arm. Three enemies attacked at once causing him to fall back towards the carriage. Tsubaki visión blurred by her tears as Minato became smaller and smaller. She closed her eyes tightly scared of what would happen to her next.

"There you are." His voice then echoed next to her as her eyes snapped open in surprise.

"How did you—" The enemy was interrupted by a kunai going through his neck as Minato covered Tsubaki's eyes. She could feel his arms pull her back onto another tree as a loud thud was heard beneath them.

"Minato, did you find her?" One of the anbu questioned as he removed his hands from her eyes.

"Yes. Let's go by foot now." He ordered as the other anbu landed behind him. The two anbu nodded as Minato wiped Tsubaki's tears away. He then adjusted Tsubaki on his hip. She stared at him in awe as they headed to the village.

"Was it because she was the princess? Was it because of her new found ability?" Tsubaki questioned herself as she lost herself in his ocean eyes.


	2. Curse

"Tsubaki, dinner is ready!" Kushina called out. Tsubaki rushed out of her room. Since she had arrived at the villiage she had been staying with Minato and Kushina.

"What are we having?" Tsubaki asked as she sat at the table.

"Mushroom mixed soup. Your favorite." Kushina said as she placed a bowl in front of Tsubaki.

"You're the best!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she began to eat.

"Of course I am." Kushina proudly stated. The two laughed. A loud knock at the door interrupted them.

"Minato?"

"No, he should still be on his mission. Tsubaki go to your room." Kushina ordered. Tsubaki did as told and rushed towards her room. As much as they tried keeping Tsubaki's location a secret rumors were still swirling around. Kushina opened the door, unsure if it was a friend or foe.

"There you are." A voice said as Tsubaki entered her room. Her bedroom door slammed shut. Tsubaki froze, it was an unfamiliar voice. She knew they were about to kidnap her. From a distance she could hear shouting along with glass shattering. Kushina was in the middle of fighting. Tsubaki crouched down in fear as she began to cry.

"Princess!" Tsubaki could hear Kushina shout. The man slammed side of her head causing her to go unconscious. Both Kushina and Tsubaki were taken from their home. Kushina's words being the last thing she heard, "Don't touch my child."

_"Good morning, my name is Tsubaki. I am the Land of Fire Princess." Tsubaki introduced herself as Kushina, the 3rd hokage, and her father stood behind her. She was honoring her brother though this event. She could see Minato in the distance. "I am very grateful to this young generation of Shinobi. Some of you are the same age as me, others a couple years older.Despite being a noble I am familiar with this war and it too has affected me. My brother Kouki was a Shinobi who gave his life for this country."_

_"Kouki, I never knew he was a noble." Obito stated as they watched the princess._

_"Out of our graduating class he is the only one that has died. I miss him, I can't imaging how the princess must feel." Rin expressed. "I remember he would always speak fondly of his sister."_

_"He helped save many lives with his death." Kakashi stated._

_"Focus on the speech." Minato told his team._

_"My father and the council, at first, were against him becoming a Shinobi. My brother told them that during this time of war he needed to support his people and show them that he was a capable leader. A leader that all countries would fear so that he could bring all the leaders together. So they could bring peace together. He was told that it was only a child's dream. That he would only be running to his death. "Everything you thought had meaning, every hope and dream will mean nothing when you lie down bleeding on the battle field." These were the words the council said to him as I listened to their conversation in the other room—" Tsubaki stopped, she took a deep breath. Despite it being a few months it was still difficult to speak of her brother. "In response my brother said, "We all die but does that mean our lives are meaningless? Does that mean there was no point in those Shinobi being born because they died? Would you really say that of our fallen people? It's is us Shinobi that give meaning to our comrades lives. We push forward to give our people another day to live, another day closer to peace. Even I were to die, I would die knowing that my comrade would continue pushing forward like I did." My brother is right, his will is here within you all. I trust you will all give your all as I too believe we will achieve peace one day. It may not be this generation but one day with the fruits of our labor a generation will come to make that dream true."_

"....take the bridge."

"No. It needs to be done on the outskirts of their village."

"He's right. We wouldn't want to risk our own."

Tsubaki's head throbbed as she opened her eyes. She struggled to understand what was being said. Her vision was blurry as she tried to look around. She could see four Shinobi along with Kushina. Her hands were bound together, preventing her from using hand signs. Her feet were shackled giving her enough room to walk but not run. Tsubaki on the other hand was unbound being carried by another man.

"She's still a child so using her to take the nine tails out of the jinchuuriki may be difficult." His words put Tsubaki in fear. They were going to use her to control the nine tails that was in Kushina to destroy the village. Not just that, taking the Fox out of Kushina would kill her. A tear slid down her cheek. Minato had said what she had was a gift but now it felt more like a curse. Tsubaki's head dropped, feeling utterly defeated.

"Princess Tsubaki, Kushina stay calm." A voice echoed in her head. She slightly lifted it making eye contact with Kushina. She gave Tsubaki a smile putting her in more confusion. "We'll end this as quick as possible."

"What do you think you're doing?!" One of them shouted. The man holding Tsubaki turned around causing her to lose sight of the situation. "Why did you let the jinchuuriki go?! Stop untying her—"

"Human Boulder!" A voice shouted as she heard two men colapse. The man holding Tsubaki jumped up onto a tree.

"Kushina, now!" The voice from her head said out loud. Tsubaki managed to turn around just in time to see Kushina knock out the man that had been holding her. A large man next to her with red hair patted her back.

"Laugh all you want but I still have the princess!" The man holding her stated. He then lifted her off his shoulder and placed her down. She looked at the man confused. He took a few steps away from her. "W-what are you doing to me?!"

"Shadow possession jutsu." Another man stated. As Tsubaki turned to look at him she noticed a long shadow connecting the two men.

"Lady Tsubaki, jump down." A man with long blonde hair ordered. He was the mysterious voice from before. She did as told, falling into his arms.

Kushina let out a laugh, "Of course Ino-Shika-Chō has saved the day."

"Are you alright, Princess?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked a he set her down.

"Yes, thank you." Tsubaki said as she went to Kushina's side. "Kushina, I'm sorry."

"For what? Tsubaki, this is war—"

"If we didn't have this curse they wouldn't have come after us!"

"Tsubaki." Kushina smiled as she kneeled down to her level. "What we have is not a curse. I am protecting the village by carrying this fox inside of me. You will one day give this village many blessings just as the first hokage once did. So please don't ever say you have a curse."

~0~

"I'm going to miss living with you Kushina." Tsubaki said as they sat in a cabin in the outskirts of the villiage. The hokage had ordered she be more hidden then before with security raised.

"Oh Tsubaki!" Kushina exclaimed as she tightly hugged the princess. "I'll definitely be here everyday. Especially since the hokage wants Minato and I to train you."

"I'll be ready to protect us next time." Tsubaki said between Kushina breasts.

"If only you were my daughter." Kushina smiled as she tightened her grip on Tsubaki. She was starting to lose her breath. Just then Minato burst through the door.

"The hokage has explained everything to me. I'm glad you're both alright." Minato told them. As he kissed each of their foreheads. He grabbed his wife's hand, "We need to talk."

"Ah, right! Was the mission a success as expected?" Kushina questioned as they entered the kitchen. Tsubaki watched them from a distance. Their voices sounding as a whisper.

"It did but at a cost." Minato told her. She instantly wrapped her arms around him, preparing for his next words. "Rin is alright but Kakashi has lost his eye."

"Poor Kakashi." Kushina commented. But she new something else had happened. Something far worse. Tsubaki listened, wanting to comfort the two. She had always heard both of them speak fondly of Minato's team. She hopped off the sofa and rushed towards them. She wrapped her arms around their hips giving them a hug.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." Minato said as they hugged her in return.

"What about Obito?" Tsubaki asked as she noticed they still haven't mentioned him. Kushina had tears in her eyes as the silence grew. She could already tell the answer from Minato's silence. But innocent Tsubaki continued to ask, "Is he alright?"

"Obito... Obito did not make it."


	3. Don’t Hold You’re Breath

** {Four Years Later} **

"How are you this evening, Princess?" Minato, now the fourth hokage, questioned. 

"Lord Minato!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he smiled down at her. "You actually came! Will we continue our training?"

"Of course. I promised I would come visit before you left to go back home. We'll be having our last training session. The bell test." He said as he looked around the small cabin. Now that the war was completely settled there was no reason for her to stay. 

"I'm going to miss you." Tsubaki pouted as she went into a depressed state. Minato patted her head. 

"Do be upset. We'll definitely see each other during your father's annual trip here."

"Okay. But will you be at my ninth birthday party?"

"As much as I would want to I can't leave the village as I'm the hokage." Tsubaki continued to pout at his words. "But Kushina and I did get you an early birthday present."

"Really!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she returned to a happy state. He grabbed both of her hands and placed a pair osearrings on them. 

"I know it's not much but—"

"No! I love them. I'll wear them at my birthday party!" Tsubaki told him. An anbu entered the cabin, and whispered to the hokage. 

"Is something the matter?" Tsubaki questioned as she noticed Minato preparing to leave. 

"It's nothing you need to worry about but Kushina is in labor."

"Naruto is coming!" Tsubaki happily exclaimed. She then let out a hearty laugh. "Poor boy will have Kushina as a mother."

"Don't let her hear you say that." He said as he gave her head a pat. "I'll see you in a few days to see you off princess and so you can meet Naruto."

"See ya!" Tsubaki said as she watched him leave. She walked over to the living room window and began to water her bonsai. She noticed the sun was already beginning to set. 

"Princess?" Her maid questioned. 

"Yes, Arisa?"

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?"

"Yes, please." She heard as her maid walked away. She closed her eyes as she placed her hands together. She was trying to focus on making a certain branch longer, rather than growing the whole plant. She heard the floor creak behind her. "Arisa please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Stay away from the princess!" She heard an anbu exclaim causing her eyes to snap open. She heard a faint thud as she turned around. She wobbled as her vision blurred, only catching a glimpse of an Orange mask. 

Tsubaki stumbled down onto the sofa, now unconscious. The masked man walked past the dead anbu. He lifted up the limp princess and threw her on his back. He grabbed her near by blanket to wrap it around her so she wouldn't fall off. 

_"Ready to water the flowers?" A voice questioned as she stood in her garden. She turned her head slightly, surprised to see her brother._

_"Kouki?" She questioned as she looked into his blue eyes._

_"Yes, lovebug?" He asked as he smiled down at her. She smiled back enjoying the moment._

_"Nothing, never mind. Let's play after this."_

"Fourth Hokage, Minato... step away from the jinchuuriki." The masked man ordered as he held on to their newborn, Naruto. Minato was surprised to see not only did he have their baby but he also had the princess. He couldn't believe he was able to get past all the anbu. Kushina let out a scream as the tailed beast stirred in side of her. 

"Kushina!" Minato exclaimed. 

"I told you to step away from the jinchuuriki." The man said as he pulled out a kunai. 

"Wait! Just calm down!"

"I'm as calm as I can be." He said as he threw the baby up. 

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted. Minato instantly captured the baby. His eyes widened as he noticed the exploding tags on the blanket. 

"Minato, Naruto!" Kushina shouted once more as they teleported away. Minato threw the blanket off as he jumped out of the exploding shed. 

"Good. Naruto's not hurt." Minato said as he held onto his crying baby. He took a piece of wood out of his leg. "He succeeding in separating us. I have to hury."

"I'm going to extract the Kyuubi from you, and destroy Konoha." The man told Kushina as she hung in front of him. He grabbed Tsubaki's hand that had been hanging over his shoulder. 

"Let go of her! Princess Tsubaki! Princess wake up!" Kushina shouted. Her eyes widened as the man slit the palm of Tsubaki's hand. He took the blood and wrote something on his own palm. He used the Mangekyō Sharingan as well as a few hand signs. 

"Now come out, Kyuubi!" The nine tails came out of seal at that man's words. It turned around and slammed its hand down, ready to kill Kushina. Minto teleported in just in time to grab her and teleport away.

"Naruto... is Naruto safe?" Kushina asked her husband. 

"Yeah. He's fine." He said as he teleported the two to Naruto. 

"Minato. He has the princess. He's using her to use the nine tails against the village. You have to stop them."

"Don't worry about that, just stay by Naruto's side." He as laid Kushina next to baby Naruto. 

"Thank you, Minato."

"I'll be back soon."

"Once more, Princess." The masked man said as he grabbed her hand. The wound from earlier was already closed. He once again slit her palm, covering his own with her blood. He raised his arm, slamming it down. "Kuchiyose no justu!"

"It's the nine tails!" Someone shouted as the beast appeared in the village going rampage. The masked man began to search for the fourth hokage. He found Minato on the cliff, about to stop the beast. Minato swung around, only managing to go through him. 

"I'm your opponent, and you've lost." The man said as he held onto Minato's wrist. The three began to swirl around. Minato quickly broke away. Teleporting else where, the man followed after him. 

_"If I don't stop him here he'll cause even more destruction than the Kyuubi. But first, I must get the princess."_ Minato thought to himself. Tsubaki's eyes slowly opened. 

All she could see was Minato's dark gaze at her direction. As she focused on her surroundings she began to understand the situation. She had been kidnapped by this masked man and now the fourth was trying to save her. In the distance she could hear the growling of the nine tails. Realization hit her,  _"No! Has he used me to release the beast?!"_

"Don't hold your breath. You have no chance of taking me on." The masked man stated. Minato teleported to her, surprising the man. He grabbed Tsubaki and teleported back to Kushina. He gently placed Tsubaki down with Kushina and Naruto, "Stay here princess."

"Wait!" Tsubaki called out. Minato slowly turned to look at her. "Is it my fault that the beast is out?"

"This isn't on you, Princess." Minato said as he teleported away. Tsubaki stared at the area he had left. She had a bad feeling of what was to come. 

_"No fair.... I'm scared...."_


	4. Reaper Death Seal

"Tsubaki. It's going to be okay. Minato will fix everything." Kushina told Tsubaki. She weakly placed a hand over Tsubaki's. "Trust him."

"I do, I trust him. I'm just scared Kushina."

"Don't be. This will all be over soon. You'll see."

"But I need to do something."

"Stay with me and Naruto."

"Lord Third. The Princess is missing." An anbu informed the third hokage.

"What do you mean?!"

"When we arrived to her cabin the anbu watching her were all killed or in a Genjutsu. Even the maid."

"Find her at once."

"Yes sir."

"A Genjutsu... that same person that took her might be the one that caused all of this." The third thought to himself as the nine tails continued to attack. The fourth hokage soon appeared teleporting the beast to the edge of town. Minato then teleported back to Kushina.

"Minato!" Kushina exclaimed, as her husband grabbed all of them. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Naruto. He teleported them near the nine tails. Minato breathed heavily as he placed the two girls down. Tsubaki continued to hold on to Naruto.

"I must erect a barrier now."

"I can still do it, Minato." Kushina told him as golden chains escaped her body, wrapping around the beast. Kushina began to cough up blood as the nine tailed screamed. 

"Kushina!" Minato exclaimed as Naruto began to cry.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm here." Tsubaki said as she rocked him back and forth, attempting to hid the fact that her body was trembling in fear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up Naruto." Kushina apologized. She turned to look at her husband. "I'll take the nine tails with me, to my death. Because that way we can reduce the interval between now and when he emerges again. It's all I can manage now with the little chakra I have left. But I'll be able to save you three. So thank you for everything you've done."

"Kushina. You're the one. It was you who made me the fourth hokage. You made me a man, and you made me this baby's father." Minato said as Tsubaki began to tear up. She could hear Minato sniffle, "and yet..."

"Oh Minato, please don't give me that sad look. I'm happy because you love me. And what's more, today is the birthday of our beautiful child.But most of all if I were to imagine me alive and our future, the three of us together as a family; I can't really pictures us as being anything but truest happy. I guess if I were allowed just one regret... I wish I could have seen Naruto all grown up...."

"Kushina. There's no need for you to die. In order to kill the nine tails preserve what little chakra you have for your reunion with Naruto. I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto. It will be apart of an eight signs seal and then I'll take the nine tails with me. Since I'm not a jinchuuriki I'll have to use the reaper death seal."

"You can't. If you cast that then you'll-"

"And there's one other thing. I'm only going to seal half of the nine tails. It's physically impossible to seal this much power but its also strategically unwise. If you take the nine tails with you there will be no jinchuuriki until he re-emerges. This will upset the balance of power between the tailed beasts. With the reaper death seal we can at least seal half of the nine tails forever. And the other half of the nine tails, I'll seal it inside Naruto. I know what you're going to say but remember what Master Jiraiya said about world of evil. I believe he is the child of prophecy and the princess will be able to aid Naruto in the future with her wood release.The two will be the ones to save the world. That I'm sure of it."

"But Minato sensei-" Tsubaki managed to speak as he stood up. Tsubaki stood up as well, the wind blowing in her face as she stared at her teachers back.

"I know it's a lot of pressure and none of this makes sense to you..." Minato said, he slightly turned his head to look at Tsubaki. "But you'll find the answer. I believe in you."

"Minato sensei..."

"Reaper Death Seal! Kushina, lets believe in them. After all this child is our son and the princess is the reincarnation of the first. After I complete this seal, I'm going to seal your chakra inside of Naruto too. You won't have much time but I want you to help him control the nine tails power as a jinchuuriki."

"But he's our son Minato- which is why I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden. And tell me, why use the reaper death seal if it's just so I can meat Naruto when he's grown up? Especially if it's going to be for a short time, then there's no need for you to die. I'd rather you stay with him and watch over him. I just don't understand why it has to be this way. Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed for the balance of power among tailed beasts, for his nation, for his village? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for me? Isn't that why the first was reborn into the Princess? Isn't that why you have been training her? Please...The Princess never asked for this pressure. At least Naruto has a choice."

"To forsake ones nation and ones village is exactly the same as forsaking ones own child. You're very own homeland was destroyed so you should know that. A harsh life awaits those without a land to call their home. Besides our family is Shinobi... Finally even if I were to live I could never be a substitute for you." He kneeled down next to Tsubaki as she cried. He placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, "I will die for my son. It is my duty as his father."

He then placed his hand on Tsubaki's head as she stared into his blue eyes, "and I will die for you princess as it is my duty as hokage to protect the future of this village."

Tsubaki held onto Naruto tightly as he went back to his position. She watched as the hokage sealed the beast. The nine tails screamed in pain as it became smaller. Minato slammed his hand down causing candles and a bed to appear. Tsubaki walked up to the alter as she heard Kushina begin coughing up blood.

"Kushina are you okay?" Minato asked as he ran towards her. Tsubaki placed Naruto onto the bed. She could hear the nine tails growl as a shadow loomed over them. It was the nine tails, preparing to kill Naruto.

"Nooo!" Tsubaki screamed as she covered Naruto with her own body. Wood surrounded the two instantly. As she caught her breath she removed the wood surrounding them. She slightly turned her head and gasped. The claw of the nail tailed loomed over her eye as a drop of blood landed on her cheek. She could see both Minato and Kushina were impaled by the claw. "W-why?"

"I said dying for them was my duty." Minato said, upset that Kushina had jumped in as well.

"Yes, but I am his mother and a fellow Shinobi, it's mine too." Kushina took in a deep breath. "I think this may be the first time that I've lost an argument. I guess it proves just how serious you are about doing this."

"I thank you Kushina." Minato said. He then summoned one of his frogs.

"The nine tails! And Lord fourth too! What is going on here?" It exclaimed.

"I'm going to give you the sealing formulas key. When I'm done take it to master Jiraiya to store it." She watched as the frog disappeared soon after taking the key. "Kushina. I'm not going to last much longer, I'll start the eight sign seal right now. I still want to put some of my chakra in Naruto. We won't see him for quite a while so let's tell him what we want to say."

"Naruto, don't be a picky eater." Kushina began to say. Tsubaki turned to look back at Naruto. She couldn't stand to watch two people she cared about die. "Just eat a lot so you grow up big and strong. And make sure that you bathe everyday and that you stay warm too. Also don't stay up too late. Make sure you get plenty of sleep. Don't forget to make friends as well. You don't need a lot of them, okay? Just a few is fine as long as there ones that you can really trust. And-your mom wasn't really good at this- make sure you study hard and learn your ninjitsu. Always remember everyone is good at something's and not so good at others. So even if something doesn't go well don't get depressed, okay? When you're at the academy respect your teachers and the upperclassmen. Oh this is important regarding the three prohibitions of the Shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money, take your pay and put it in a savings account. No alcohol until you're of age. Also women... keep in mind that this world is made up of both men and women and so just be careful and don't fall for the bad ones. Just find someone who's like me. Naruto, always be true to yourself. Naruto there's so much I want to tell you. I love you. Minato, I'm sorry I'm saying too much but I also want to speak to the princess."

"It's okay, go ahead."

"Princess, I know this all must be hard for you. I know that you have many pressures. But I know you can overcome anything and you will grow up to be an amazing Shinobi just like the first once was. So don't lose hope. Keep those that love you close but don't fall for just anyone." Kushina sighed. "There's so much more I want to tell you as I have always seen you as my daughter. I love you, alright? Minato I probably used up all your time."

"No it's okay. Naruto my words to you are the same as your mothers. And Princess I feel the same as Kushina. I see you'll grow up to be a beautiful women. Please, protect Naruto and help him when the time comes. I know you will do amazing things together.... okay, it's time--"

"I love you." Tsubaki whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Eight signs seal."


	5. Shameless

"Take her to the others." The 3rd Hokage said. An anbu nodded as he picked up Tsubaki. She was still in shock over everything that had happened. She watched as Naruto was given to the third. A group of anbu surrounded her as they headed towards the younger Shinobi.

Tsubaki felt her world falling apart all over again. She had felt that she had found a home, a place where she wasn't looked at differently. The only two people that had looked at her as an equal were now gone. Her plan of convincing her father to allow her to stay had now perished along with them.

_"Is that the princess?"_

_"Isn't she the firsts reincarnation?"_

_"Why is she here? Shouldn't she be helping?"_

_"She seems to be out of it. She not at the same level as the first hokage."_

_"In the end she's just like any other princess; useless, spoiled, and over protected."_

The whispering around her had made her put her thoughts away, focusing on the present. She had been placed down in front of young Shinobi. She watched as the lead anbu spoke to the jonin in charge of watching the others.

"Alright. We have received new orders from the hokage. The nine tails has been sealed away so everyone now needs to put their focus on finding any remaining civilians. Kurenia, Guy, Asuma and Kakashi; you four are in charge of guarding the princess. Everyone else move out!"

The four of them were now left alone with the Princess. They watched as she forced herself to stand up, her whole body trembling. It seemed as if she had turned to look at them but her eyes stayed glued to the ground. This was the kind hearted princess Kakashi's teacher had spoken so fondly about. She then spoke, "We need to help the others."

"Our orders are to stay here." Asuma told her.

"I- I cant just stay here. Not after what happened... I was so useless and now they're dead. Even after all the training they gave me I was useless."

"Who's dead?" Guy questioned.

"The hokage and his wife." Tsubaki bluntly stated as she began to walk away.

"The hokage's dead?!" Kurenia exclaimed as they followed after her. Kakashi stayed silent, taking in her words.

"That's why— that's why I have to go. I have to—" Tsubaki said. They watched as she began to hyperventilate. Guy reached his arm out towards her. Kakashi stopped him. Using his eyes to signal towards Kurenia. She had begun to set the princess under a genjutsu. She stumbled backwards into Asuma's arms. "Protect my village."

The three watched as Asuma gently laid her down while also sitting her up in his arms. He sighed, "She must have so much on her shoulders at such a young age."

~0~

"Are you ready princess?" Kazuma questioned as they approached the funeral. She nodded as she tightly held the white camellias in her small hands. He then disappeared into the darkness as he secretly guarded her. Her hair was slightly pulled back with a red Camelia. It was custom for a royal to wear a red Camellia during a funeral as it showed honor. The two arrived near the end of delivering flowers. She could feel everyone's stares as she approached the alter.

_"Isn't she shameless showing her face here?"_

_"She should have spent more time training."_

_"I heard it's her fault that the nine tails came out."_

Tsubaki stood frozen in the center of the alter as she stared at Minato and Kushina's photos. She took a deep breath as she struggled to control her tears. Her father had always told her to never cry in public as it showed weakness. She was still hesitating to place the flowers down. She feared that letting them go would be the same as letting go of Minato and Kushina.

"Princess please." the third hokage whispered behind her. A tear slide down her face as she placed the flowers down. She quickly wiped the tear away before anyone could see. She then pulled out the red Camilla from her hair, placing it between their pictures.

The people watched as she stepped down from the alter. She walked towards an empty seat next to Asuma. The funeral continued as she stood next to him. She slightly turned to look at Asuma, as she whispered, "Asuma."

"Yes, Princess?" He whispered.

"I've heard a lot about you from both the third and fourth. So when I return home I will recommend you to my father so you can be one of his special guards."

"It's an honor Princess but—"

"Stop. It doesn't mean you have to leave immediately but with just one word from me the position will always be open for you."

"Thank you Princess." Asuma said as the funeral ended. Tsubaki slightly lifted her hand signaling for Kazuma. In a blink of an eye he had picked her up and the two disappeared. He gently placed her down.

"Thank you Kazuma but I think I will be fine for now. Please return to our room."

"Yes Princess." He said as he gave her a small bow. "Do not forget we leave at dawn."

She nodded as he left. She headed towards the memorial stone. The closer she arrived the more her vision blurred as her tears escaped. She landed down in front of the stone. She fell down to her knees as she sobbed.

"Brother, things weren't supposed to end this way. I need you, I feel so alone without you. You the person who had always been by my side giving me the best advice. But now you will finally meet Minato. The man that inspired me to become an amazing Shinobi like you—" Tsubaki stoped rambling as she heard someone approaching. She quickly wiped her tears away as she stood up. The person stood next to her. She slightly turned her head seeing Kakashi. One of the people that guarded her last night. He was also someone Minato had told her about. He had guarded Kushina during her pregnancy. She took a step away as she turned to leave.

"Don't go." He said making her freeze. "I mean, don't leave the village, Princess. I know it's hard but Minato sensei believed you would be an amazing Shinobi."

"I'm sorry but my father has ordered I return immediately as it is no longer safe here." Tsubaki said as she disappeared. She let out a sigh as she landed in the cemetery. She walked towards the end where the sculpture of a flame stood. She gave it a sad smile as she sat down. It was the first time she came near it.

"Lord first... I mean past me.. gosh this weird." Tsubaki said as she stared at the fire. "Look, I- I'm sorry for not living up to the expectations of the past you... or me. I'm sure at my age you had already done so many amazing things..."

"That's not true." She heard the third hokage say behind her. She turned her head as she watched him sit down next to her. She noticed him holding Naruto in his arms. He gently handed her the baby. She smiled as she nuzzled her face in his neck. "The third was a regular boy, he liked having fun at your age. He did grow quickly during the war but despite that he enjoyed life. It wasn't until he was a bit older that he began to achieve so much."

"Really?"

"Yes. You grew up under different circumstances so you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. But.."

"But?"

"I do feel like you were brought back for a reason. I fear that something difficult will approach us in the future. That's why you are needed to become a great Shinobi like you once were."

"I see..."

"On that note, I have something to give you." He said as he pulled out a forehead proctor placing it in her hands. She stared at it the village emblem in awe. "Minato had picked this out and was planning on giving it to you before you left....Congratulations princess, you are know a genin."

"I don't deserve this..." She whispered. "I didn't do anything. I got kidnapped and stood by doing nothing while they gave up their lives"

"Something like that— it's not something anyone at your age has experienced. Even some of our most experienced Shinobi froze up."

"But I'm the first—"

"You're Tsubaki. Are you not?"

"Yes. Thank you." She whispered as she turned to look at a sleeping Naruto. "Lord third, I'd like to take him with me."

"That won't be possible."

"I promised them I would watch over him."

"Yes but having you both at the same place will be dangerous for the both of you."

"You've already spoken to my father, haven't you?"

"I have."

"I see. Well, I'll ensure that he has money sent to him monthly to cover his living expenses. It's the least I can do. Hopefully I can return to spend sometime with him."

"I'm sure you will princess."


	6. Everything

**{Nearly Three Years Later}**

"Kakashi, as you know Team Ro will be placed as the princess' guards. She will be arriving with her parents soon. Currently their are three anbu with them along with three young genin. Genin that are very capable."

"I understand." Kakashi said leaving with his team. The 3rd hokage let out a long sigh. It had been nearly three years since he had seen the Princess. While she kept her promise of providing for Naruto she hadn't returned to see him. Her parents always kept her locked away so he hoped this would be able to give her a bit more freedom.

"Father?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes Lady Tsubaki." He responded giving her the upmost respect.

"Why do we have a team of genin watching us?" She asked. She had already become accustomed to the new relationship she had with her parents.

"The hokage says they are exceptional Shinobi. So let's trust his opinion."

"I see." Tsubaki said as she closed the curtain to their window. The carriage began to shake as her eyelids grew heavy. It was a familiar feeling she hadn't felt in three years. He's here, "Release."

He carriage flipped over as she released herself from the familiar Genjutsu. She was afraid. The man she feared the most had returned. She was unsure who he had come for. Was it her or her father? Did he return to use her once again? She could hear a struggle outside. Some of the anbu must of released themselves from the genjutsu. She wondered what had happened to the genin that we're close to her age. After wrapping her parents together in a wooden shell she took a deep breath, lifting up the curtain from the window. She froze as she saw the seen before her.

One of the genin lay dead next to another, who she believes introduced himself as Itachi. The female genin lay asleep along with the anbu. She hesitated, if she snuck out of the carriage she could wake up the anbu.

"There you are." The masked man called out to Tsubaki. Her body shuddered as she remembered the events three years ago.

"It's been a long time." He then said as he began to move towards her.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and I am a Shinobi of Konaha." Itachi stated as he stood frozen between them. Tsubaki turned to look at him, remembering his presence. Was he not of afraid of this man? Could he not feel the masked man's dark presence? The man stopped next to him. Itachi balled his hands into fists, "I'm Itachi Uchiha and I am a Shinobi of Konaha."

"Say that one more time and I'll kill you." The man told him.

"Don't touch him!" Tsubaki shouted as she stood up. She took a deep breath trying to gain as much confidence as she could. She wasn't going to let someone else die for her.

"And so she speaks."

"What do you want this time?! What do you want from me?!"

"Everything." He said as he took a step towards her.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm a Shinobi of Konaha and I will protect the princess." Itachi stated as his hands trembled. Tsubaki could tell he was afraid. He stayed still as the man turned to look at him. Tsubaki took the chance to slam her hands down onto the ground. A pillar shot up from under him. He instantly jumped back avoiding it. She rushed towards him shooting wood from the ground in an attempt the capture him. He landed on the ground giving her a chance to surround him with earth pillars. She then used her wood release to capture him in a wooden cage.

"You've been training. Not the typical princess indeed." The man observed as Tsubaki struggled to catch her breath. She hadn't used her jutsu since she trained with Minato and Kushina three years ago. She already felt drained. He cocked his head to the side. He then turned to look at them, silently disappearing within his swirl. Tsubaki dropped to her knees, realizing she had accomplished nothing. She looked around unsure where he would appear again. The anbu and others began to awaken. He left, but why?

"What going on?" An anbu asked as he sat up. A new group of anbu jumped into the scene.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked Itachi. He stood frozen. Kakashi noticed the dead genin. He turned to look at the other anbu. "Get them out of here and report back to the hokage. Team Ro will take the nobles back."

"Princess are you alright?" An anbu from team Ro asked. It was clear that she had used her wood release and fought. Tsubaki nodded. She was unaware that Kakashi was leading the team.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki questioned as she walked over to Itachi. He remained stunned. Tsubaki grabbed his hand bringing him back to reality. Tsubaki smiled, "Are alright?"

"Yes." He managed to say.

"That's wonderful." Tsubaki continued to smile. As much as she wanted to be in a corner and cry she had to worry about her people. And as her father said, a princess should never cry. "Thank you for what you did today. You are a very loyal Shinobi. One Konaha is lucky to have."

Itachi remained silent as Tsubaki let go of his hand. She gave his shoulder a pat before walking over to the female genin. She was kneeling next to her teammates corpse, sobbing. Tsubaki placed a hand on her shoulder, "He fought well. You should be proud. He died in the most honorable way."

"I'm done— I cant do this anymore." The girl cried as she wrapped her arms around Tsubaki. The anbu stepped closer causing Tsubaki to signal them to stop. The anbu watched as she wrapped her arms around the girl. "I don't want to be a Shinobi if it means losing the people you love."

"The people you love..." Tsubaki whispered as she remembered Minato and Kushina's last words to her. "Yes, he did protecting me because I am the princess. For that I am truly sorry. However you have a choice. To live a normal life with your family or to risk your life for this village and I. It's up to you."

~0~

"Lady Tsubaki, please stay here. I know we had agreed on you joining us for the festival but due to recent events your father has decided against it." Her mother stated as Tsubaki sat at her bed. Kakashi and Tenzo stood by the doorway.

"I'll be fine mother. I trust the guards the hokage handpicked for me. Also I doubt the person that attacked will return. Please enjoy the festival for me."

"As you say, Lady Tsubaki." Her mother reluctantly answered. Her mother exited the door leaving her alone with the anbu. Tsubaki let out a long sigh as she lay on her bed. It wasn't the first time she was stuck hidden while her parents enjoyed themselves. She was just thankful she had a new ceiling to stare at. Although she was looking forward to the festival the thing that excited her the most was seeing Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Who?" Kakashi asked as Tsubaki sat up.

"The son of the late fourth hokage. I want to see him. Is it possible to bring him here."

"I don't think that's a good a idea."

"Please." Tsubaki begged as she went into a depressive state. "Even if it's from a distance.I made a promise to watch over him."

"The hokage knew you would be this way. He will allow you to see him but only from a distance." Kakashi said, he opened the window and signaled for his other teammates to jump in.

"Here princess." One of them said as they handed her a mask and a set of civilian clothes.

"What's this?"

"Going in your current clothes will only grab attention. Thankfully there's a festival at the moment so wearing a mask won't seem unusual. She quickly got dressed and followed her guards towards a ramen shop.

"Wow, he's so cute." Tsubaki remarked as she watched Naruto from a rooftop. He was sitting on a bench eating ramen. The anbu didn't responded and instead focused on keeping her protected. "He looks like his father."

The hair, the eyes, the cheeky grin. Tsubaki sniffled beneath her mask. She wondered what he would be like if his parents were still around. They would probably be enjoying the festival together. Tsubaki adjusted her cloak as she stood up.

"I'm ready to go."

"Are you sure?" One of them asked.

"Yes..." Tsubaki said as she began to sob. The anbu were surprised at her sudden switch of emotions. "If I stay any longer I might take him with me."

"She's rather strange." One of the anbu remarked. Tsubaki continued to sob as Tenzo handed her a napkin.

"Princess, please collect yourself. You're parents are expecting you soon at dinner."

"Lady First. You've awoken from your slumber just in time for dinner." Her father greeted as she entered the dinning room. Tsubaki sat down next to her mother as the hokage and council sat in front of her. "The hokage would like to speak with you."

"Princess. It's been a long time" The hokage greeted.

"Yes it has." Tsubaki smiled at him. She was grateful he gave her the chance to see Naruto.

"We do not want to waste your time so we will go straight to the point." Danzo told her.

"We believe it's time you continue your training." The hokage told her.

"After today's events I believe Lady First should still stay with us." Her father stated without asking for her opinion. "We wouldn't want to put the first in any danger."

"Of course not. That's why one of her guards will be her teacher"

"Which one?"

"He goes by the name Tenzo. He is the one that had the firsts genes implanted into him and survived. He will be able to teach her what he knows about the wood style." The hokage told her father. Tsubaki double blinked. Did she hear him right? Someone else had her ability and no one had told her. They had taken the blood of her original form and used it on someone else, but for what? And who did it? "Princess?"

"Yes?" Tsubaki asked as she looked at the Hokage.

"Please don't over think anything. The only thing you must focus on now is your training. We will take care of everything else."

"Thank you." Tsubaki responded. She still felt as if something was wrong. Like there was something else he wanted to tell her but couldn't. The hokage and council quickly left leaving the royals to enjoy their dinner.

"Lady First," Her father began to say. "As you know our son was originally supposed to take my place as the next Daiymo. Now that he is gone you will have to take his place as heir."

"I see." Tsubaki said as she ate. They just kept piling more things on to her tonight.

"Which is why for your 12th birthday we will hold a public birthday party to find your future partner." He said causing Tsubaki to freeze mid bite.

"Public party? Wait. Partner. As in marriage?"

"Well yes. It's time to easy you into the public eye. And I know you are still very young but I won't be able to hold this position forever. We must find a proper man to take my place as Daiymo."

"But you said I would be next in line."

"Yes but we need a man to take that position. We will use the time of your engagement to prepare him to take throne. I think three years should be enough time for you two to date and then become engaged and marry. By the age of fifteen you wouldn't be as young."

"A man." Tsubaki whispered, blurring out everything else he had said. She looked back up at her father, "Why must it be a man? Why can't I lead if we are still going to wait till I am fifteen."

"Well, no woman has ever become a Daiymo of one of the major lands. Pushing it to fifteen is only because we wouldn't want to make our moves suspicious to the other major Daiymos. Plus three years from now is the original time Tsubaki's brother was to take my place."

Tsubaki nodded as she silently ate her food. Up until now her parents had treated her with high respect. But when it came to this they looked down on her for being a female. She set her fork down as she looked up at her father, "May I be excused from dinner?"

"Everything okay, Lady First?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. It seems tonight's meal has not met my tastes."

"Go ahead and get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us." Her father told her. She gave a small bow before exiting the room.

"Lady Tsubaki." One of her anbu guards called out.

"Yes?"

"The hokage wishes to speak with you, privately." He told her as she led her to a separate room. She entered the room unsure of what to expect.

"Lord Hokage." Tsubaki once again greeted with a bow.

"No need to be so formal princes. It's just us here. No council or Daiymo." He told her as he gestured for her to sit next to him. She did as told as she gave him a smile.

"I've been told you got to see Naruto."

"Yes, thanks to you. He's grown up a lot and looks just like his father."

"Yes but he's got the same personality as Kushina."

"A perfect combination." Tsubaki said with a small laugh. Her smiled faded, she couldn't stop thinking about her fathers words.

"I see they've told you about their plans to have you marry."

"Father doesn't want me to be Daiymo because I'm a girl."

"Do you want that responsibility?"

"It's not the responsibility that I want. If anyone is going to take my brothers places as Daiymo then I want it to be me. I'm still his sister even if they view me only as a reincarnation of the first."

"I see."

"But my fathers word will always be above mine. Which is why this whole public birthday party to find a marriage partner is making me nervous. I haven't been in the public eyes since I was a baby."

"All for your protection. I'm sure your parents are worried as well."

"My parents... they don't view me as their daughter anymore. I think for them Tsubaki died along with my brother."

"That can't be true."

"Well it is. They speak to me as if I were the first hokage."

"But—"

"But I am, I know. I just hate change. Things are going to change again after my birthday."

"Well what won't change is that you are a Shinobi."

"Ah, that's right!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Who exactly is Tenzo? How does he also have wood style?"

"Well he was taken at a young age." The hokage told her. He then explained to her the details on how he obtained the wood style. But he was sure to leave out the details of Orochimaru.

"Then he's going to be my teacher?"

"Yes as well as your guard. After sometime you will have a private exam to see if you qualify to be Chunin."

"Won't it be a lot of work for him? I mean being my guard and teacher?"

"That's why Team Ro is guarding you as a whole."

"Is he the leader?"

"No the captain is someone else. You'll get to know them all over time."


	7. Sunset

"This is where the princess stays." A maid explained to Team Ro as they entered the house. It was separate from the head household. All the windows were shut, not a single ray of light entering. Kakashi has already gone ahead as he was to always stay by the Princess. "You are never to open the windows. The princess is also never to be out during the day."

"Then what about her training?" Tenzo asked.

"That will be after sunset."

"Did the Princess do this?" Someone asked as they could see branches and flowers attached to the building. It almost seemed as it was naturally made that way but she knew royals wouldn't have a home like this.

"Yes. She's rarely ever practiced her wood release so it's been something uncontrollable for her. I hope you can help her."

"I'll do my best." Tenzo said as they arrived to Tsubaki's room. The anbu instantly separated, hiding around the home. Kakashi was hidden as well, standing by her door. He kept an eye on her as she practiced walking in heals. He watched as she fell again. She was completely different from what he expected a princess to be.

"This isn't going to work." Tsubaki said as she got back on her feet. "It all feels uncomfortable."

"Well you have no choice princess. We only have four months until your 12th birthday. So you must prepare as quickly as possible. You must have the proper class and elegance as the princess of Fire." The head maid stated. "Now try again."

"But I'm tired of doing this all evening." Tsubaki whined.

"At the moment you have no choice Princess. Let's do 10 more minutes and then we will move on to Etiquette. You're still a bit ill mannered for a princess."

"I don't want to." Tsubaki said as she clenched her fists. "I want to take a break."

"Princess please calm down." The maid said as a tree sprouted from the ground. "You're releasing your powers again."

"I'm sorry." Tsubaki apologized as she unclenches her fists. "Looks like you will once again have to tear down a tree because of me. This power is no good for me."

"It's alright Princess." The head maid stated as she held her hands. "Soon you'll have control and then you will see how wonderful it is to have your ability."

"On that note, we need to start training." Tenzo stated causing the two girls to jump. Tsubaki turned to see Tenzo standing next to Kakashi at the doorway. The two turned and walked away. Tsubaki followed after them exiting the home.

"This is how it's—"

"Wait." Tsubaki interrupted Kakashi. Team Ro watched as she looked up at the sky with a smile. "The sun is setting..."

The wind blew in her hair as she admired the sunset. Every once in a while Tsubaki was allowed out of the house but only when it was dark. It was always rare for her to be let out this early. Team Ro stared at the Princess in awe, it was as if she was glowing. At such a small age her charisma was already pulling them in. As the darkness engulfed them, Tsubaki closed her eyes implanting the image of the sunset on her memories. She turned to look at Kakashi with a wide smile. "Sorry I haven't seen a sunset in months. I just couldn't help myself but stare. You can continue now."

Kakashi cleared his throat. Her smile had made him lose focus. "As I was saying we will start with a few basic tests to see where you are at in taijutsu, ninjitsu, and Genjutsu. Arisa will teach you all about being a kunochi. Keeping up so far?"

"Yes... sir? Captain..? I apologize, I don't know who everyone is." Tsubaki said. The team looked at the captain. He nodded causing them all to remove their masks. Tsubaki watched as they all kneeled before her.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." He stated. Tsubaki remembered meeting him three years ago. He was also one of Minato's students. The only one left to be precise.

"Arisa."

"Tenzo."

"Kō"

"We'll be in your care princess." The all stated. They stood back up, placing their masks back on.

"Now that the introductions are over with we'll begin with a few tests. There will be water walking, tree climbing, and leaf concentration"

~0~

"Who would have thought that a simple sunset would make her that happy." Arisa commented as they watched Tsubaki train with Tenzo.

"We've been taking it for granted." Kō told her.

"If she trained under Lord fourth does that mean you two are familiar with each other, Kakashi?"

"I only met her once. After the nine tails attack." Kakashi stated.

"That's right, she was there with the fourth and his wife. Imagine the trauma she must have gone through. I'm sure Minato had yet to prepare her for anything like it." Kō commented. "I wouldn't want to be in her position."

"That's in the past. What matters is preparing her for anything that will come her way in the future."

"The hokage seems to believe something big is to come."

"Yes I hope she's prepared by then. As the first she'll have to be in the front of battle."

"She's not the first. She's Princess Tsubaki." Kakashi stated as he remembered her interactions with her parents. "Let's not make her uncomfortable by calling her the first."

"Understood, Captain." The two stated as they watched Tenzo collapse from exhaustion.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Tenzo told the princess as he lay on his back. Team Ro landed next to him. Tsubaki turned to look at them.

"What shall we do next?"

"Tenzo is right. It's your first training so we should call it a night." Kakashi answered.

"But I'm not tired yet. It's only been four hours. Training with Minato and Kushina lasted eight hours with them taking turns."

"You really are the first." Kō whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Princess. The captain is right, we'll be with you for a long time so there's no rush in training."

"Training seems like it will go smoothly as you are a quick learner. What you do need to focus on is preparing for your birthday reveal. Kunochi classes can only do so much for a Royal and four months will go by quickly.

"Four months." Tsubaki stated as she let out a sigh, "Everyone will know who I am."

"Not exactly." Tenzo stated causing her to look at him. "They will only be revealing you to the public as the Fire Land's Princess nothing more. The fact that you are the firsts reincarnation will remain a secret."

**{4 months later}**

"Good morning!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she opened her door. Team Ro was surprised to see her up so early. "Today's the day!"

"Happy birthday princess." The team greeted.

"Thank you." Tsubaki said as she skipped away. Her parents allowed her to stay at the main house hold to make her birthday preparations easier. Tsubaki twirled around the hallways. "Why do we have such big hallways?!"

"Woah! The windows are open!!" She then exclaimed as she rushed to the nearest window. She winced, the brightness of the morning sun hurting her eyes. As her eyes adjusted she stared at the scenery in awe. "Look It's birds! Look at the blue sky! Oh, look at that squirrel!"

"Watching her makes me want to cry." Kō commented as the team observed her behavior. A butterfly flew through the window causing Tsubaki to chase it around. She turned her hand into wood, holding it up. As she stood frozen the butterfly landed on her hand. She turned her hand back to normal. "She's beautiful."

"I wish today would last forever." Tsubaki whispered, forgetting that she was being watched. "But It's only for today."

"Princess!" The head maid called out. Tsubaki flinched causing the butterfly to leave.

"Yes, Mina?"

"You're parents are waiting to have breakfast with you."

"Really?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she ran down the halls. She entered the dinning room with a large grin. "Good morning mother and father!"

"Good morning lady first, and happy birthday." Mother greeted, Wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes. Happy birthday." Her father said as he drank his tea. "We asked you to come to remind you of how important tonight is."

"Of course." Tsubaki said as her smile faded, reality crashing down on her. She slowly sat down at the table.

"I'm hopping these past four months of training have finally allowed to you to control that wood release. We can't afford to have your secret released. Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

"I understand."

"Tonight keep an open mind about all the men you meet. Feel free to give us your opinion but we will make the final decision."

"Lady first, everything alright? You haven't touched a thing on your plate." Her mother stated.

"I'm just nervous about today. Excuse me." Tsubaki said as she rushed out of the room. Team Ro followed after her from a distance. She rushed to the double doors finally uttering the words she's always wished to say, "Guards open the door."

"Princess." Kakashi said as he followed after her.

"Let me be."

"I can't. I'm your bodyguard."

"I said let me be!" Tsubaki snapped as she turned around. Her face slammed straight into his chest.

"Princess, why don't we get some fresh air at the pond."

"We have a pond?" Tsubaki questioned no longer knowing her former home.

"What at you two doing?!" Mina exclaimed as she rushed towards them. She glared at Kakashi, "The Princess has a ball to prepare for."

"My apologies." Kakashi said.

"Let's go princess. I heard you skipped breakfast so I prepared some fruits that you can snack on while you get ready."

"You're the best Mina." Tsubaki smiled following after her.

"Just think Princess, tonight could be the night you find love."

"Find love? But everyone here loves me so what is there to find. Even my fathers guards have said they are willing to do anything for me because they love me, the Princess of Fire."

"You see this love is different." Mina told her as Tsubaki snacked on some strawberries. Mina began helping her put her dress on.

"What's different?"

"This love is... well you remember Minato and Kushina—"

"Yes they sacrificed themselves for me because I'm the princess."

"No, no darling. You still don't seem to understand." Mina said as she tightened Tsubaki's dress. "Maybe after tonight you'll understand."

~0~

"It is an honor to celebrate our daughter's birthday with everyone." Her father turned to look at her. "Please allow me to place this crown on you my sweet Tsubaki."

"Of course, father." Tsubaki smiled. Her father lifted the crown from her mother's hands. He lifted the crown above her head allowing everyone to get a view before placing it down on her head. The crowd cheered as her parents hugged her. She didn't care if it was for show or if it was only for tonight, she would enjoy every moment of her parents love.

"Any words you would like to say to our people?" Her father asked.

"Please take care of me." Tsubaki said as she gave a curtsy. The crowd cheered once more. Music played as the ceremony ended. The guest mingled amongst each other. She turned to look at her parents with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Tsubaki." Her mother stated as she adjusted her crown.

"As do you mom and dad. I mean dad— you look handsome not beautiful." She nervously spoke.

Her father chuckled, "thank you darling."

"This is so nice..." Tsubaki stated. "I wish it could be like this forever."

Before they could response a man walked up to them and bowed, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

"Of course." Tsubaki said as her mother pushed her forward. She took the man's hand as he led her to the dance floor. Her heart was racing as if she wasn't nervous enough being around so many people now her training was being tested.

"My name is Daisuke, it'a honor to have this dance with you Lady Tsubaki." He stated as the two slowly dance. She was thankful for those nights of practicing her dancing with Tenzo despite his protests.

"Like wise." She politely smiled as she stared into his green eyes.

"I always wondered when the Daiymo would reveal you. I'm glad I wasn't disappointed, you are quite beautiful."

"Thank you. You're blonde hair complements your green eyes along with your suit." Tsubaki said making him chuckle. "Sorry did I say something strange? In all honesty this all quite new to me."

"That's alright. It makes you more charming." He remarked making her smile. "I would love to see that smile every day princess."


	8. Find Love

"I hope your birthday is everything you wanted it to be." Daisuke remarked.

"It is thanks to you." Tsubaki answered.

"Excuse me, but may I steal the Princess away?" A man asked as the song ended.

"Of course." Daisuke said as he placed Tsubaki's hand in his. He smiled at Tsubaki, "I'll see you later Princess and again happy birthday."

"I'm glad to meet you Princess. I am Arata the Daiymo of Seaweed Land."

"Seaweed land?"

"Yes, it is a place between the land of water and earth."

"I see."

"I would benefit your land. If we married I would provide products unavailable here."

"Okay." Tsubaki said not caring about politics or business. "Do you like spending time in nature? I love to spend nights outside."

"No, nature is gross. I prefer to stay indoors. Now, back to the products... these products would be both from the land of water and earth which is a large benefit....."

~0~

"I can't stand this. This is the worst birthday." Tsubaki mumbled as she exited the ball room onto a balcony. The red velvet curtains hid her from view. All the men were the same a seaweed man. Not just that but every time she attempted to speak with Daisuke someone else would steal her away. "I hate this place!"

"Not so loud Princess." Kō said as he landed next to her. "Wouldn't want your Seaweed Daiymo to hear you."

"Be quiet Kō." Tsubaki pouted causing him to chuckle. "I can't believe you saw that."

"Well I am your bodyguard. We all saw everything."

"How embarrassing." Tsubaki remarked as her eyes burned. She was doing her best to hold back her tears. She was so frustrated, every person she had met tonight was a prospective husband. No one really cared if it was her birthday or even cared of her opinion.

"Princess, are you crying?"

"No..." Tsubaki's voice trembled as she attempted to focus on something else. From a distance she could see the entrance to one of the gardens.

"Am I supposed to play along or would you like me to get Mina?"

"Can you please get Mina? I need to speak to her alone."

"Of course princess. When I return I will be waiting by the doorway ensuring no one interrupts. I'm sure you need as much rest from this party as you can get."

"You're amazing." Tsubaki smiled as he walked away.

"Oh, I know." Kō chuckled. Once he left her view she began to create a wooden clone. It was something she had been secretly practicing as Tenzo said she was not ready. Her secret training was now coming in handy.

"When you see my signal tell Mina to get you some water so I can return." Tsubaki ordered her clone. She nodded in response. The clone kept an eye out as Tsubaki escaped to the garden.

"This so pathetic." Tsubaki stated as she reached the garden. Should couldn't help but cry. She crouched down in front of a wall shaped bush of white Camilla flowers. "I'm so pathetic. In the end I'm all alone on my birthday. No one cares about how I feel. If my brother were here things would be different."

"Wow, they really didn't notice you disappear?" A male questioned. She instantly looked up. He wasn't someone she recognized from the ball. His red hair was something she would never forget. She wiped her tears away as he crouched down in front of her. Her brown eyes meeting her own. "Don't stop crying just because I'm here."

"But a Princess should never cry."

"There nothing wrong with a princess crying. You're still human after all." The man responded causing a fountain of tears to escape Tsubaki. It was the first time someone was consoling her and even encouraging her to cry. The man let out a chuckle, "You're still a baby."

"Huh?" Tsubaki questioned. It was the first time someone laughed at her straight to her face. She pouted, "I'm not a baby."

"It's alright." The man said as he stood up. "I also have moments when I'm lonely."

"Really?"

"Well truth is that I am alone. At times I'm content with it."

"Because you don't have to worry about anyone except yourself?"

"Exactly. You seem to understand me well." He said more to him self. He was surprised that the princess was this way. He had expected a selfish and spoiled child. He held his hand out to her. She took it, standing up. "Let's walk."

"I have many people I need to worry about. Everyone in the land of fire is someone I must take care of."

"Who decided that?" He asked as they walked through the garden. She gripped his hand tighter, surprised at his question.

"I don't know. I have never thought about that."

"Are you sure it's not something that's been instilled in you since you were a child."

"Wa.." Tsubaki opened her mouth then closed it. This man seemed to understand her better than she understood herself. She smiled, "You're really something."

"Tsubaki." He said, startling her. No one had ever called her without her title except for Minato and Kushina.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not of noble blood." He confessed. "If I'm with you it will never be for this kingdom nor this throne. It would be for you and you alone."

"For me only?" Tsubaki questioned as tears once again formed in her eyes. No one has ever said those words to her. "Surely you must jest. I do not even know your name."

"Sasori."

"Sasori..."

"Tsubaki?" The two stared at each other silently. Sasori leaned down placing a kiss on her lips. She blinked unsure of what just happened. "I must go. Let's meet again here tomorrow night."

Tsubaki watched as he walked away. Her hand lingering on her lips. She was still in shock over what he had done. She gave her cheeks a gentle slap as she shook her head. She had to get back to her party before anyone noticed she had made a clone.

"Mina, Can you please get me some water?" Her clone asked as she wiped her fake tears away. Mina nodded, walking away. Tsubaki took the chance to remove the clone and take back her position. Everything her clone had spoken about with Mina processed in her head.

"Princess." Tenzo said as he entered the balcony. He walked over to her with a glass of water. "You're parents have asked that you continue looking for suitable husbands."

"I'm done."

"But Princess, they insist—"

"I already found my husband." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"You have?"

"Yes. So shut the party down."

"I don't think that's— Princess wait." Tenzo said as he followed after her.

"Guards get everyone out and shut the doors." Tsubaki ordered as she walked past the estates guards.

"Princess what are you doing?" Her mother questioned.

"Everyone!" Tsubaki called out with confidence. The room went silent. "I want to say thank you. I've had a wonderful birthday. Please finish your drinks and exit the building. My parents will contact you later this week about all your marriage proposals. Good night!"

"Goodnight?" Her father sneered as the room remained silent. Tsubaki continued to smile as she gave a curtsy to the crowd. She walked away with Tenzo following after her.

"Princess are you alright?" He questioned as the rest of Team Ro followed after him. Tsubaki kicked off her shoes, handing them to Tenzo.

"I'm wonderful." Tsubaki smiled. She began to take her dress off as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Princess wait. It's not appropriate to do that here." Arisa told her as she attempted to stop her, the boys looking away.

"It's alright, I have a night gown underneath. Please, help me take it off."

"What exactly did Mina say to you?" Kō questioned as her gown fell to the floor. Tsubaki hopped over it and continued to make her way to the door.

"She said that I'll know who the right one is for me because I'll feel it in my heart. And right now my heart won't stop racing with happiness."

"That's great Princess but where are you going?"

"Back to the house."

"The Daiymo had recently told us that you would be able to stay in the main estate now that you were made public."

"But with your recent scene I'm unsure if they will allow it." Tenzo commented.

"Well for now we will stay in the main estate. My parents can speak to me in the morning. I'm not going to let anyone ruin my wonderful mood. After all it's still my birthday."

"That's understandable." Kō said, giving up.

"Make sure no one bothers me until tomorrow. I'm going to take a long bath."

~0~

"Lady First." Her father greeted as she entered the dinning room. She took at seat at the table. The whole estate seemed different than the day before. The windows and doors were once again closed. "What you did last night was quite disrespectful to our guests. Thankfully we were able to diffuse the situation. Please stay focused when you have your etiquette class."

"Of course, I apologize."

"Were you able to get a good idea on which men you liked?" Her mother asked, quick to go to the main topic at hand.

"There was one..." Tsubaki smiled as she remembered Sasori.

"Is that so?"

"Ah, yes." Tsubaki said as she remembered Sasori's position. She then thought of the first man she met, "His name is Daisuke. He was very sweet."

"And his benefits?"

"Benefits?"

"Yes. You were supposed to inform yourself on which man would bring the most benefits to our kingdom. That way you could give us a proper opinion." Her father stated.

"I forgot to ask."

"Lady Tsubaki." Her father sternly said. He looked away from his plate, narrowing his eyes at her. "I gave you a simple task. If a man begins charming you with words will you instantly fall in love? You can't trust anyone. Even if they claim to love you. People will manipulate you for their benefit. While others will sacrifice their own lives for you and this kingdom. That right there is what you need, that is love."

"I apologize, father." Tsubak said, they continued their meal in silence. There it was once again. That one word, love. Sasori said that he wouldn't be with her for the kingdom so then that must mean he doesn't love her. Someone who loves her will be there for the kingdom not her. But the again Sasori understood her in way no one else had.

~0~

"You need to be a bit quicker with your taijutsu." Kō stated as she continued to dodge his attacks. Tsubaki winced as he slammed his first into her abdomen. She fell to her knees as her air was knocked out. Kō stopped, "I don't want to keep injuring you, Princess."

"It's okay." Tsubaki wheezed, as she stood up. She looked up with a smile. "One day you shall be the one getting injured by me."

"Is that so?" Kō chuckled beneath his mask. "Does that mean you're ready for another round?"

"I'm actually still tired after yesterday's events. Is it alright is we go ahead and call it a night?"

"Of course, Princess." He responded. The two entered the main estate and into her bedroom. "Are you going to follow me even to the bathroom?"

"Huh? I apologize Princess but currently I am to watch over you as Tenzo and Kakashi are in a meeting with your father. And as you know, Arisa is to guard the perimeter."

"I understand but could you at least step out of the room while I prepare for bed?"

"Ah— of course!" Kō exclaimed as he stepped out. Like the night before she created a wooden clone and escaped her room. Her heart rate raced as she entered the garden in search of Sasori.

"You're here." Sasori stated. She spun around, smiling at him. He blinked, he had never seen an expression like that before. "What's with that face?"

"Eh? What do you mean? I was... I was just excited to see you." Tsubaki revealed as her face flushed with embarrassment. "I also came straight from training so that may be what you are speaking of."

"Excited to see me." Sasori commented, not listening to her last words. It was the first time someone had said that to him.

"Yes. I couldn't wait to see you." Tsubaki once again smiled.

"I see." Sasori commented as they walked around the garden. They had small chit chat. This girl made him feel at ease and she had been waiting all day to see him. He glanced down at her as she kneeled down to look at a bush of roses.

She looked up smiling at him, "These remind me of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Beautiful but hard to approach." Tsubaki said before letting out a small chuckle. She turned to look back at the roses. "Sorry, it's just I get the sensation that your holding back from expressing yourself. Or maybe I'm expressing myself too much."

Sasori kneeled down next to her. He brushed her hair behind her ear. She turned around making eye contact with him. He's eyes seemed so sad to her, so lonely. She leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek. He blinked, unsure of why she did that.

"There's no need to feel lonely anymore Sasori, not when we have each other." Tsubaki said to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. A warmth spread throughout his heart and soul. "I want to learn what love is. I want to learn it with you."

"You really are as pure as a camellia." Sasori stated. He was meant to kill her not fall in love. Tsubaki looked up at him. "As white as a Camilla... I truly praise your everlasting beauty."

"Why thank you kind sir." Tsubaki said with a smile. Sasori looked around sensing someone approach them.

"Looks like with need to call it a night. Be careful to not be seen when returning to your room."

"Are my words clear?" Asuma questioned Kakashi as they stood outside her door.

"Yes. But don't you think it would be best if it came from you?" Kakashi asked. He signaled for his team to return to him.

"Maybe but I don't want to frighten her and neither does the Daiymo."

"She not your average princess Asuma. We can't and shouldn't sugarcoat things for her. She needs to face the reality of this world and her position in it."

"What's all this talking out side my door?" Tsubaki questioned as she stepped out of her room. She had returned to hear the two speaking outside her door. She looked around and froze once she saw him. "Asuma? What are you doing here?"

"Princess" Asuma said as he got on one knee. "Team Ro needs to take you away to safety as a battle is going to ensue soon."

"A battle? Here? At the castle?" Tsubaki questioned. Had they found Sasori or was this something else. "What exactly is the situation? What about my mother and father? They should also be evacuated from the castle."

"It seems half of the guardian ninja have decided to turn against the hokage. They wish to overthrow him."

"And the reason?"

"They believe the country should be United under one leadership, the Daiymo. That the true leadership shall befall you as you are the reincarnation of the first hokage and carry royal blood. They plan to destroy Konaha and then take over the rest of the world as you were once the first and only kage."

"And they think it should have stayed that way..." Tsubaki concluded. Asuma was surprised to see how calm she was. "What of my father?"

"He is aware and has ordered that the rest of us stop them."

"You mean to kill them for treason."

"Y-yes." Asuma said as she continued to surprise him.

"My father shall be placed away from me. It will ensure that if one of us were to be captured for this battle that the other will be able to step in to lead the country." She said, her voice full of authority.

"Of course, Princess. We have already decided that." She really wasn't your average princess.

"Asuma." Tsubaki said, her voice now softened.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Let me give you my blessing."

"Of course." He said as he took her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand. "Thank you."

"No." Tsubaki said as she passed some of her chakra to him. Team Ro was surprised to see should had the ability to do so. Asuma blinked, feeing the surge of chakra. "Thank you, Asuma. I wish you well."

"Let's go." Kakashi ordered. "They're coming."


	9. Blessing

"Asuma." Kazuma called out as he approached the Tsubaki's room. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing you would do." Asuma stated as he pulled out his weapon. "I would never harm her."

"No one is going to harm her. She will be given the respect and power she deserves."

"She's already receiving that."

"Not with the Hokage around. You can't see it because it's your father we are speaking of. Asuma, Something big is coming. So big that the gods had to return the first hokage to us. She will save all of us. But to ensure our win she must have all the power she can get."

"This way, princess." Chiriku called from the end of the hallway. Asuma had told them beforehand that he would be waiting for them.

"My parents?" Tsubaki asked as he lead them down a hidden passage.

"They've been taken to their hide out in a nearby village." Chiriku answered. He signaled to a steal door. "Here. Your father asked that we prepare this place for you."

"Thank you Chiriku." Tsubaki said as Team Ro entered the room ahead of her to assess the area.

He bowed. "We'll do our best to ensure no one nears this location. Princess..."

"Yes?"

"May I receive your blessing?" He questioned. Team Ro turned to look at the exchange.

"Of course!" Tsubaki said as he took her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand as she shared her chakra with him.

"This— this power..." he stated, he wasn't expecting to receive her chakra.

"Please be safe." Tsubaki said as she placed a kiss on his forehead. They watched as he exited the room. Kakashi locked the door behind him.

"Princess, please rest. We will keep watch." Arisa told her as she arranged the pillows on the bed.

"What's this?" Tsubaki questioned as she noticed a pink package on the table.

"Wait. I shall check it." Kō stated, picking it up. He gently opened it pulling out a small note. "It's from your mother."

"Mom left me something!" Tsubaki exclaimed with a smile. It was as if her life wasn't at risk. Her smile radiated pure happiness. "What did she say."

"I've left a scarf to ensure you do not catch a cold. Please continue your Shinobi studies while stay in this room." Kō read out. He handed her the package.

"How sweet of her!" Tsubaki said as she hugged the package, spinning around. She stopped, throwing her hand up in a fist, "Right! Let's get to work! All we can do now is trust that they will do their best."

"You want to study now? It's past your bedtime-"

"Look Tenzo I can't just sleep while everyone else is out there fighting. I have to hurry and catch up to them so that I can protect them instead."

"Alright." Tenzo relented. Team Ro's smiles hidden beneath their masks. They grabbed some supplies that were on the shelves. They placed a notebook in front of her doing their best to create a small classroom for her. Kakashi and Kō took turns standing by the door while the others lectured the princess.

"I think that's enough." Kakashi stated as he noticed Tsubaki dozing off.

"Yeah, any second her head's going to crash into the table." Kō stated as he stood by the door.

"I'm okay." Tsubaki told them as Arisa and Tenzo began to put everything away.

"No. It's time to go to bed." Kakashi said as he picked her up. His warmth instantly made her so cozy she no longer wanted to stay up.

"My gift." Tsubaki stated as Kakashi placed her down on the bed. In an instant he returned with the pink package. She smiled as she held it against her chest. "Thank you, Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Despite the circumstances she always showed the best side of herself. She was just as Minato had described.... pure, innocent beauty, kindhearted, at times emotional and stubborn. She could capture anyone with her charms alone. He couldn't help but think back to when her birthday party had ended. She seemed like a different person; Confident, and self asserted. She claimed to be in love, who was it that made her feel that way? Does she even know what love is?

"Captain." Kō called out to him. Her turned to look at his team. "I hate just waiting here. Can't we step out to help them?"

"Our orders were clear. We protect the princess at all costs. That out there isn't our fight. No one wants to harm her."

"Shouldn't someone tell the hokage?" Tenzo questioned.

"Tenzo's right. Some of them could be after him as we speak." Arisa stated.

"We'll wait until the fight is over. Kō will be the one to leave and inform the hokage. The rest of us will wait for our next orders."

"The council will want to know how far she is in her training." Kō reminded him. The team turned to look at their captain. "So..."

"So what is everyone's stance?" Kakashi questioned his team.

"Academically she is doing extremely well." Arisa stated.

"Meaning?"

"She would be in the top 10 of her class."

"Kō?"

"Her taijutsu needs some work but then again it's only been been four months."

"The council doesn't care if it's been four months. They want top results." Tenzo stated. "Her ninjutsu is her best skill. Another month and she'll catch up to me in wood style."

"And her genjutsu?" Kakashi asked. "It seems we haven't taught her much."

"Yeah but you can't blame her. We haven't had time to teach her that yet because the council is pushing for her to excel in wood release." Arisa defended her. "Either way not all Shinobi need to be good in genjutsu. I'm perfectly fine with—"

"She's good." Kakashi stated as he remembered something.

"Why do you mean?"

"The report from when we were first assigned to her."

"You mean when a masked man attacked her and her parents on their way to the villiage?"

"Yes. It stated that everyone was placed under his Genjutsu and that only three people were able to escape it. She was one of them."

"It's starting to feel like the princess is the one holding back on us. The report from that Uchiha kid stated that she was the only one able to fight and that she even managed to capture the man in a wooden cage." Tenzo stated.

"Well the the fourth hokage and his wife were her teachers. Our captain is proof that prodigy's are created by him." Kō said.

"The council will want to know if she meets the quality's to be Chunin." Kakashi stated. "I don't think she's ready for that rank yet."

"Well you heard the captain, Kō."

~0~

"Are you alright princess?" Kakashi questioned.It was the evening, the after math of the battle still fresh in everyone's minds.

"I'm going to miss Asuma and Chiriku." Tsubaki stated, the two were released from their duties as they were the only ones that survived. A part of her felt guilty for having blessed only them but at the same time she was grateful. "It's sad that father had to disband them but it's also understandable."

"Don't feel guilty." Kakashi stated, surprising her. She lifted up her head to look at him. "You didn't know what would happen."

"Is it that obvious?" Tsubaki questioned. "I wish father would have told me so I could have blessed them all. If I could have know before hand I could have prevented all of it. I could have spoken to them."

"Your father was doing what was best for the country."

"I know. He says that's love.... So— So I don't blame him."

"Are you blaming yourself?"

"Maybe..." Tsubaki whispered. She jumped off her bed and laughed, "So when will we hear from the hokage?"

"Kō should be returning soon."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I don't know." Kakashi stated. He didn't like how she was pretending everything was okay.

"Okay... what about training for tonight?"

"Canceled. With the twelve guardian ninja disbanded the rest of us have to guard the palace and king."

"Who will keep an eye on me?"

"I will. We're you hoping for someone else?"

"Nope." She smiled, she leaned in close to his face. Her nose pressed against his fox mask. "You're my favorite after all."

"I see." Kakashi bluntly responded. But beneath the mask he was blushing. He's never been this close to her let alone spoken to her in such a casual manner.

"Can you take off you're anbu mask?" Tsubaki asked as she stepped back. He removed his mask placing it on her night stand. He closed his eyes as she moved her hand toward his face. She gently traced his scar with her fingertips. She had never gotten a good look at Kakashi's face. Everyone else on team Ro she knew by memory. To make matters worse he had on a mask covering half his face. Kakashi grabbed her wrist, stopping her at the edge of his mask. Tsubaki pouted, "Let me see."

"No." Kakashi stated. Tsubaki continued to pout, a dark cloud looming over her depressed state. Kakashi let out a sigh as he opened his eyes, "Just this once."

"You have a sharingan." Tsubaki observed as Kakashi pulled down the mask revealing his full face. She sat down next to him, placing her hand on his face. She began to trail her fingers, memorizing his face. But all she could think about was his eye, "How did you get it?"

"A friend gave it to me before he died."

"Obito." Tsubaki blurted causing him to tense up. She bit her lip realizing she spoke to much, but it was too late to go back. "It must be him."

"How..."

"Minato told me about you all. I was there when he told Kushina the news. That day there was a kidnapping attempt on the two of us. So I'm sure she was mentally exhausted that night. That's also the night the hokage decided I should begin my training." Tsubaki explained. "I also heard about Rin."

"Seems you know a lot more then you let on."

"I wasn't hiding it. It's not my fault that everyone expects me to be a naive and quiet princess." Tsubaki said. She noticed the distant look in his eyes. She probably brought back some memories for him. She grabbed his neck pulling him into a hug as she laid down. His head placed on her chest as she patted his head. "It's okay. We live for them."

"Yeah, we do."

"Captain! What are you doing to the princess?!" Kō exclaimed as he stood by her door. Kakashi instantly stood up once again hiding his face between both masks.

"Nothing." Kakashi stated as Tsubaki slowly sat up.

"Are you alright princess? Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" Kō asked as kneeled down in front of her.

Tsubaki laughed, "Of course not. If anything I was being inappropriate— wait no that's not what I meant to say."

The two let out a chuckle at her use of words. Kakashi stopped, "What has the hokage said?"

"Let's talk outside." Kō said as he stood up. The two stepped out of the room giving her a chance to escape into the garden.

"So?" Kakashi asked. Kō scratched the back of his head, unsure where to start.

"The council has stated that we need to stop going easy on her. She needs to know everything. Every jutsu, Genjutsu, fighting style, you name it. We have to asume the worst could happen at any given moment. And when that time comes, she will be on the front lines."

"Sasori!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. "Please, let's stay like this for a bit."

"What's wrong?" Sasori questioned, he gently pushed her off despite her words. Human contact always made him uncomfortable. Tsubaki quickly informed him of the battle that took place. Sasori gently patted her head. "I see. Well I'm glad you are safe."

"All I wanted was to be by your side." She stated making his heart skip a beat. He still didn't understand this feeling she was giving him. All he knew was that by her side he no longer felt lonely.

"Tsubaki, I'm an inpatient man." Sasori said. "I'm willing to do anything to marry you so we can be together eternally."

"I have news of my marriage proposals!" Tsubaki smiled at his words. "Due to the battle my father has decided to postpone all of it."

"Perfect." Sasori stated. "I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"You're a lot more talkative than before." Tsubaki smiled. She locked her arm around his as the two walked around the garden. "Are you happier?"

"Happier? Maybe. I know that I'm not lonely when I'm with you."

"I feel the same. I can't wait to get married and have a lots of kids. That way no one will ever be lonely, we'll be a big happy family!"

"Is that so?" Sasori questioned as a chuckle escaped him. He couldn't believe her words, after all even his parents left him."You won't ever leave them or me?"

"Never!" Tsubaki exclaimed with a wide smile. Her eyes gleamed with joy. "I'll be with you all forever and ever! All while leading our country!"

"Our country?"

"Yes one day this will be our country."

"I love the sound of that. All of it. I want you by my side always."

"Is this love?" She then asked.

"It's got to be. I don't know what else it could be." Sasori honestly spoke. "Do you love me?"

"I do. I don't think I'll ever be lonely with you by my side. You always seem to understand me the best. With you I'm not a Princess nor Lady First. I'm just Tsubaki."

"Lady first?"

"Oh that. I mean—"

"Are you hiding something from me?" Sasori questioned. His expression stern, Tsubaki had never seen him that way.

"I'm not trying to." Tsubaki stated as tears formed in her eyes. "I just— I just don't want you to treat me differently."

"I would never." Sasori said has his expression softened. Seeing her heartbroken expression bothered him. His feelings for her had changed drastically since the first time he met her.All he wanted was to see her pure smile. She was still young and once she was older she would be perfect. Perfect to encase her eternal beauty.

"Well you may or not have heard the rumors but— I'm the reincarnation of the first hokage."

"I did hear the rumors. But the truth is none of that mattered to me when I met you that night." Sasori lied. "I only showed up out of curiosity of seeing the Daiymo reveal his daughter."

"So, do you love me?"

"I do." Sasori stated honestly. "I love you."

"Then it's settled, we will be together for eternity!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she spun around excitedly.

"I haven't even asked the question yet." Sasori stated causing Tsubaki to freeze. She turned to look at him unsure of what he meant.

"Huh?" Tsubaki asked as Sasori grabbed her hand.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"


	10. Experience

"Ha!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she swung her sword. Despite it being daylight she thought it would be best to train on her own. The hokage had stated that she needed to quickly become stronger. She swung her sword again as sweat dripped down her temple.

"Are you sure that's the weapon for you?" Kakashi asked, making her flinch in surprise. He landed down beside her.

"Wa- what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding me from a distance?"

"Yes but I couldn't help but noticed you were struggling."

"Well it doesn't feel right in my hands." Tsubaki admitted as she looked down at the sword. They had told her last night that they would be focusing on weapons tonight. "Can you help me?"

"Shall we go to the weapons room?" Kakashi asked. Tsubaki nodded, following after him. A cold breeze escaped the room as they entered. She didn't know her home harbored so many weapons. "Anything catch your eye?"

"It all seems dangerous..."

"Well the purpose is to kill."

"So- So I have to kill every time I fight?"

"Sometimes."

"I hate it." Tsubaki mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I hate that we have to kill to survive. Why can't we just talk things through? Why does someone always have to die?"

"The truth is we're not even close to a time of peace, Princess. Tensions are still high between villages. At any given moment we could go to war. That's why we have to remove any threat."

"So violence is the only answer?" Tsubaki questioned as she picked up a katana. "I really wish we could all get along and live together in harmony."

"Naive thoughts like that will get you killed." Her father stated. She turned around noticing him standing at the door. "Lady First, the purpose of you reincarnating is so that you can eliminate any threat that befalls this country."

"I apologize." Tsubaki stated as he walked away. She sighed, looking back down at the katana.

"It's seems you've been thinking a lot about this recently." Kakashi stated. Unlike her father he was taking her feelings into account.

"Ever since you've given me the hokage's message I can't help but face the reality that soon I will have to face enemies and kill them. But despite that I can't picture myself killing anyone. Even when my parents and I were attacked I could only think of capturing him and preventing anyone else from getting hurt. These thoughts will probably prevent me from becoming Chunin, won't they?" Tsubaki questioned. She tensed up realizing she said too much. She looked up smiling at Kakashi. "Anyways let's get back to weapon—"

"Princess, you have a kind heart. I think that's why Minato always said you would one day make an amazing. Hokage."

"M-Minato said that?" Tsubaki asked as they left the room.

"Yes. He always spoke fondly of you." Kakashi stated as two men walked past them. Tsubaki froze, the red hair catching her attention. She turned her head making eye contact with Sasori as he walked past her with the other man. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

"No— Well actually, who are those people?" Tsubaki questioned. She couldn't believe Sasori was out in the open.

"Those are new guards for the palace. You're father is still trying to figure out if he should restart a new Guardian twelve ninja."

"Oh, I see." Tsubaki stated with a smile as she watched Sasori grow further away.

~0~

"Excuse me." Tsubaki smiled. She stopped Sasori before he could walk past her. She was unsure if she should call him by his name. "It's nice to meet you..."

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess." Sasori said as he kissed her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you would be here?" She whispered as they went to a more secluded area.

"I wanted to surprised you. Aren't you happy?"

"I'm extremely happy!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she went in to hug him. Sasori placed a hand on her head, stopping her.

"Someone could be watching." Sasori stated as he stepped away from her.

"Ah, right. Well how are you liking it here? I hope my father hasn't been to harsh."

"I actually haven't gotten to meet him."

"Is that so?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Yes. Would it be possible to meet him soon?" He needed to get close to her father without getting the anbu suspicious. 

"My father is very private and protective. He won't let just anyone see him. I apologize. Is there a reason you want to see him so soon?"

"It's nothing." Sasori stated, once again distancing himself from her. He eyes glanced around as he kept watch. Tsubaki couldn't help but smile as she was finally getting a good look at him beneath the sunlight. His skin seemed so smooth that she couldn't help but place her hand on his cheek. The two stared at each other as Tsubaki noticed his eyes were a lighter brown. "What's wrong?"

"You're beautiful." Tsubaki said. She blushed instantly pulling her hand away. "Ah, sorry."

"I should get going. They'll get suspicious if I don't arrive to my post soon." Sasori said as he scratched the back of his head, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Alright." Tsubaki said as she leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek. Sasori couldn't help but hold back a smile every time she touched him. "I'll see you tonight."

"Of course." Sasori stated as he walked away.

"Princess."

"Ah! Kō, you scared me." Tsubaki shrieked as he landed down in front of her.

"Really? Then we should work more on your sensory skills." Kō told her.

"Umm, is there something I can help you with?" Tsubaki twiddled with her fingers nervously.

"I lost sight of you for a moment so I got worried." He stated. "Is everything, all right?"

"Of course, Kō. There's no need to be so worried."

"Are you saying you don't need me anymore because you've surpassed me?" Kō chuckled.

"Of course not! I just— sorry."

"Don't apologize it was just a joke."

"Well I can't tell when you're wearing that mask." Tsubaki pouted.

"Right. I apologize." Kō said as he placed a firm hand on her head. With his other hand he lifted up his mask showing a smile. Tsubaki couldn't help but smile back as she stared at his green eyes. "Only you can see this smile, Princess."

"I feel truly honored." Tsubaki joked as she bowed. The two of them laughed. Her smile faded as a question came to mind. "Kō, what exactly am I missing to becoming Chunin? Whatever it is I'll do it."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not? I'll train hard!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Kō said as he gave her a gentle smile. "The thing is, you need experience."

"Experience?"

"Yes we can't truly assess if you're Chunin level until we see your training in action."

"But I'm always here..." Tsubaki said as her head fell. "I'm always here within this walls. I doubt I'll ever get to see what's beyond these walls for a long time."

"Don't worry Princess. The hokage is working hard to find a way for you to gain more experience."

"Really?!"

"Yes. You can trust in the hokage."

**{Two weeks Later}**

"You called, mother?" Tsubaki asked as she entered her private room. She sat before her mother who was across the table. It was evening and she had been pulled away from her academic studies.

"Tsubaki." Her mother said as she let out a sigh. Tsubaki blinked not believing what she heard. It had been years since her mother had called her name so casually. Her mother pushed back the loose strands of red hair framing her face. "We need to discuss your marriage."

"My marriage?" Tsubaki questioned as she looked at her mother's blue eyes. She didn't think they would be discussing her marriage proposals so soon. She still hadn't figured out how to introduce Sasori properly to her parents.

"Your father has discussed this with the hokage and the two have recently decided who you will marry."

"But the proposals— aren't I supposed to meet them— I, I—" Tsubaki couldn't help but stumble with her words from the shock.

"Their decision is final. Truth is your opinion never mattered. What mattered is what would benefit the country."

"But it's all happening so fast and—"

"Enough Tsubaki." Her mother firmly stated. "Your fathers word is final."

"Then, who am I marrying?" Tsubaki questioned. Her brain was on overdrive trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"Tenzo of the wood release." Her mother said causing Tsubaki's eyes to widen. Tenzo wasn't even a noble so why would her father even choose her bodyguard. "Wood release is rare and powerful. The hokage and your father believe it would benefit the country greatly if you were to have children with this ability.... Tsubaki? Aren't you going to say anything."

"But— but he isn't even a nobleman." Tsubaki finally managed to speak.

"At this point it doesn't matter. Tenzo doesn't have a documented background so we can easily set him up as a nobleman with the proper training and education."

"It's not fair." Tsubaki said, speaking honestly. "Why force him into something like this. Doesn't anyone care about what he thinks?"

"He has already agreed. A Shinobi is always prepared to do anything for their country."

"Well, what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Doesn't....." Tsubaki gently began to ask. "Doesn't anyone care about what I think?"

"Tsubaki. You're not ready to make any of these decisions. Especially not after lying to everyone." Her mother sternly spoke.

"Huh? Lying?"

"It's come to my attention that you've been meeting a guard, is that right? He's a nobody at that." Tsubaki froze at her mother's words.

"The two of us are just acquaintances is all." Tsubaki managed to say. At this point she didn't know what to do anymore.

"I hope you understand how absolute the secret of your power is. You must not meet that guard anymore. If you do he will no longer work here, understand?" Her mother questioned. Tsubaki nodded, of course her happiness wouldn't last long. As always it was cut short. She knew this day would come, she was different after all. Despite that she couldn't help but tear up.

"May I at least, let him know?" Tsubaki asked. Her mother could see the sadness in her daughters eyes.

"You may." Her mother said. Tsubaki quickly rushed out of the room. She ran past Team Ro without realizing it. The group watched as she frantically searched for Sasori.

"It seems they've finally informed her." Arisa stated. She turned to look at Tenzo. "Shall we call you Lord Tenzo from now?"

"Please don't." Tenzo begged.

"By the way, Tenzo." Kō began to say. "Aren't you going to propose to the Princess?"

"Purpose?" Tenzo questioned. His face bright red beneath his mask.

"Yeah, isn't it the least you could do? Considering how hectic everything has been a proposal should help her feel a bit a ease and normality."

"Sasori!" Tsubaki exclaimed, running towards him. The guards around him were surprised to see her. She grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the group. "We need to speak, quickly."

"What's going on?" Sasori asked once they were alone.

"They know we've been seeing each other. My parents know."

"I see." Sasori stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"They have already chose who I shall marry. They also don't want us seeing each other anymore."

"And you agreed?"

"I had no choice. They said they would fire you."

"I've already told you haven't I? That this kingdom means nothing to me."

"Sasori, I'm sorry but I promise I'll always be at our meeting spot in the garden." Tsubaki stated as she held on to his hands tightly. Sasori glared at her, not belive a word she was saying. "I promise, just like those flowers I'll wait for you. I'll protect you."

"I need to leave." Sasori said as he pulled away from her.

"Sasori?" Tsubaki questioned a he walked away from her. She reached out for his hand. He swatted her hand away. A tear slid down her face as she stared at his distancing figure. The moon now shined down her face as she took a deep breath. "It not fair. It's not fair."

~0~

"Alright, let's get started." Tsubaki said as she started down at her blank notebook. She was going to be taking a Chunin exam especially made for her. But she could not clear her mind of Sasori. Last night she had gone to their meeting spot and he did not show up. She had waited for hours to see him. She couldn't help but wonder if there was another way she could have told him. She was worried, she hadn't seen him on the castle grounds this morning.

Team Ro had been strictly guarding her today due to a nearby village getting complete destroyed overnight. They hadn't even told her all the details of what happened. She sighed, she felt so guilty that she had lied to everyone. They knew, all of them knew due to Tenzo. He had placed a seed in her food daily so he would always know where she was. She leaned her head on the sofa as she closed her eyes. Was their really no other way to go about everything? She already apologized to the team but she hadn't spoken to her father. She also needed to speak to Sasori again. She needed to figure out a way so the two could meet. If her father could see what a wonderful man he is then maybe he could cancel her marriage with Tenzo.

Tenzo still hadn't said a word about it to her. Was he really okay with all of it? They were just using him but then again her mother was right. It's a Shinobi's job to do anything for their country. But did that include marriage? All she wants is to find a way where everyone can be happy. Tsubaki sighed, "I don't think I'll ever find my place on this world."

"Are you sleep talking, Princess?" A voice questioned.

"Ah, my paper!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she opened her eyes. Kakashi sat down next to her as she picked up her pencil. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Are you alright Princess? You didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm okay." Tsubaki smiled as she began to work on her paper. Kakashi continued to observe her. She really was distracted, her thoughts elsewhere. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how special that guard was to her. What things did they share together that she hadn't shared with him. "Kakashi, do you love anyone?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"I want to know about love."

"Well everyone I've cared about is dead. So no, I don't love anyone."

"I see, so you can live with out love." Tsubaki stated as she continued writing.

"What about you, Princess? Are you in love?"

"Love is irrelevant to me, a privilege I do not share with others."

"Is that so?" Kakashi questioned as he noticed her grip her pencil tighter.

"Love is something I can't not give. It's something only I can receive. People only love me for who I am and for this country. Anything other than that is not love. That's what my father has taught me."

"You should speak to Tenzo."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I ended up dragging your teammate into this."


	11. Eternity

**A Month Later**

"Is still haven't seen him." Tsubaki whispered to herself as she hid beneath her blanket. He had left all on his own not even staying as a guard. She couldn't help but blame herself. She had been so selfish not thinking how it would affect him if they were caught. She shed tears as she wrapped herself tighter with her blanket. This brown eyed Angel was shedding tears for a demon she really knew nothing about. The mere thought of someone possibly hurting him broke her heart.

She threw off her blanket letting the sun shine across her face. She couldn't stay in bed, she had things to do. It had already been announced that she had a fiancé however the identify was still secret. She exited her room heading to her bonsai garden.

"Lady Tsubaki." Tenzo stated as he jumped down. He kneeled down before her as he removed his mask. Tsubaki smiled at him unsure of what he needed.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to formally request your hand in marriage."

"I humbly accept. " Tsubaki said, giving him a gentle smile. He let out a sigh of relief as he stood up. "Please, take good care of me Lord Tenzo."

"Ah, of course." Tenzo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"He's so awkward." Kō muttered as Tema Ro watched from a distance. "Grab her hand or something."

"Umm, would you— would you..." Tenzo struggled to speak.

"Yes?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Would you like to do some training?"

"Training?"

"That idiot." Arisa stated.

"You two are getting too into this." Kakashi told them.

"Tenzo. It's time for you're noble training." Someone called out from a distance.

"Looks like you've been summoned Lord Tenzo."

"Sorry. We haven't had much time to speak to each other since this all happened."

"That's alright don't worry." Tsubaki assured him as he left. She continued walking around the garden hoping to lose her thoughts of Sasori. She stopped seeing a bird struggling to fly off a bonsai.

"Are you alright, little one?" Tsubaki questioned as she held it in her palms. It's left wing was fractured, preventing it from flying. Tsubaki used the medical ninjutsu Arisa taught her to heal the bird. She lifted her arms up allowing the bird to fly off. She watched as it flew past the walls. Tsubaki smiled, "Must be nice."

~0~

"I'm here again. I really need to stop." Tsubaki whispered as she walked down the garden. She stopped seeing a silhouette beneath the dim moonlight. Her heart raced as she rushed towards it, "S-Sasori?!"

"Tsubaki." Sasori calmly greeted as he turned to look at her. He grunted as she slammed against him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"W-why didn't you come?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as tears streamed down her face. Her reaction was startling him. He didn't expect any of it. "I've been waiting for you. I waited for you every night. I couldn't sleep, because I was so worried. I kept holding on and hoping that I could see again even if it was just once."

"I'm not a man worthy of your trust." Sasori admitted as he wrapped his arms around her. He was unsure what this feeling was but he couldn't help but let tears form around his eyes. "I've told you before I'm from the Land of Sand—"

"I don't care if you're not from this country. Even if you're a spy from an enemy country, I don't care. I just want to be with you. I want to be with you forever."

"I feel the same." Sasori admitted. "That's why I returned. After spending sometime back home and meeting knew people I decided to do everything in my power so I can have you." 

"I love you." Tsubaki said as she kissed his cheek. "I love you so much that it hurts."

"I love you. There's so many amazing things we can do together." Sasori said as he stepped away from her. "Listen Tsubaki. Go back to your room and go's straight to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"Of course. After tonight nothing will stand in our way. So please, go and get some rest." Sasori told her as he handed her a rose.

"Alright." Tsubaki smiled as she walked away from him. She jumped on her bed as soon as she returned. Her heart wouldn't stop racing from joy. She placed her hands on her cheeks feeling heat radiating off them. She sat up, she wouldn't be able to sleep in this state of excitement. She hopped off the bed. She placed the rose among the other flowers in her vase. Her smile reflecting off the clear vase.

"Ah, I really look an idiot." Tsubaki stated as she walked over to her armoire grabbing some clothes. Taking a bath would definitely help her relax. She exiting her room, walking down the hallway. She stepped into the bathroom setting up the bath for herself. She hummed to herself as she entered the warm water. She couldn't help but wonder what Sasori was planning. He seemed very determined. Maybe he was planning on confronting her parents. She'd have to apologize to Tenzo for unnecessarily dragging him around her family affairs. Maybe Sasori could meet Team Ro. They could be friends and he wouldn't be so lonely. She smiled already creating scenarios in her head of her dream life. She quickly dried herself, changing into a pale blue night gown. She adjusted the long sleeves as she exited the bathroom.

"What am doing here?" Tsubaki questioned herself, realizing she went down her parents hallway. She noticed the light was on in their room. Maybe she should go speak to them about Sasori. If she opened up about her feelings and set her foot down maybe they would understand her better. She wanted to be the one to convince them. She slid the door to the left, entering the room. She hadn't been inside in years. She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a wet substance beneath her feet. It was blood.

"Father, are you alright?" Tsubaki questioned as she walked past the coffee table. Her father was older so at times he would cough up blood. However she'd never seen him cough up that much blood. She could see a silhouette on the other side of the silk curtains hiding their bed. She walked up the two steps, "I apologize for intruding father but—"

"Father, mother?" Tsubaki questioned as she saw them lay limp across their bed. Blood seeping off her father arm while her mothers head hung off the bed. She blinked continuously unsure of what she was witnessing. She stumbled back, missing the steps as she fell on her bottom. "Wha—what's happening here? Mama, Papa.."

"I thought I told you to go to bed." A voice said beside her. She finally looked away from the bloody scene realizing she wasn't alone.

"Sasori?" Tsubaki questioned as she looked at her fiancé. "What happened to mama and papa?"

"Mama and Papa? What do you think happened to your Father and Mother?" Sasori questioned her. The blood across his face made everything all too obvious.

"But why?"

"If you had stayed in your room things were going to be easier. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I— I came to convince them so we could be... together."

"Well I already took care of them so you don't need to worry about their opinion."

"But— this— this is murder." Tsubaki said as her voice trembled. "Murder..."

"Aren't you happy? We can be together now, for eternity."

"You killed them." Tsubaki stated as she struggled to accept the fact. Sasori narrowed his eyes at her.

"My plan had always been to kill you're parents..." He admitted.

"Then why... why now? Why didn't you do it sooner? All of this— was all of it just to claim the Land of Fire?

"Tsubaki, claiming the Land of Fire means nothing to me. I was only ever interested in claiming you." Sasori told her. He could see she was upset as tears escaped her eyes. He hated seeing this side of her. He did this for her so why does she not understand? Why is she not smiling? "Are you upset? Didn't you say that they didn't even look at you as their daughter anymore?"

"Yes but—"

"But what? Didn't you say you wanted to be together forever?" Sasori questioned as something zoomed towards her. She scattered away, realizing it was a puppet. Blood of her parents was smeared on their weapons.

"A puppet?"

"Yes I made it myself. Do you like it? Their my mother and father. I can make some of your parents. It'll be like they never left."

"This, this is wrong!" Tsubaki shouted as she slowly came to her senses. She stood up, "All of it is wrong, Sasori."

"Are you turning against me?" Sasori questioned as he flung his puppets at her. Tsubaki rushed out the room unsure of what to do. Her mind was completely blank. Sasori calmly followed after her, knowing he could easy find her with the bloody footprints she left behind. Tsubaki turned into the next hall, two guards stood in the hallway.

"Guards. Quickly my parents have been killed— what are you doing?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as they both lunged at her. Traitors? But how? These two have been guarding her family for years. She used her wood release to capture them. The two hung between the branches as they desperately struggled.

"There you are." Sasori stated as she spun around. Tsubaki slammed her hand down as the male puppet rushed at her. A mud wall came up just in time. The wall soon shattered both puppets rushed through. "Someone's going to get hurt because of you. Wouldn't it be much better if you were the only one getting hurt?"

Despite his words she turned around sliding beneath the branches she created. Her knees scraped against the floor as she escaped. She stopped as Arisa landed down in front of her. 

"I notified the team, go." Arisa told her as she prepared to fight Sasori's puppet. Tsubaki nodded running straight to her room. She rummaged around the room unsure what she was even searching for.

"Princess Tsubaki." Kakashi said causing her to jump. "We need to leave."

Tsubaki ignored him as she continued to rummage around the room. She grabbed her headband along with the pair of earrings Minato and Kushina gave her. She froze as she noticed the rose Sasori had given her. Kakashi let out a sigh, "Princess we don't have time for this."

"The Captain's right. That guy could show up any second." Kō stated as he placed a cloak around her. He handed her backpack. He turned to look at Kakashi. "I'll distract him."

"Perfect." Kakashi stated as Kō turned into Tsubaki.

"Kō?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Princess," Kō said as he grabbed her hand. "I shall pray for your safety."

"W-why? Why must it be you?" Tsubaki questioned as tears formed in her eyes.

"Because you aren't safe in this castle and I will always defend you because you are my princess."

"Let's go." Kakashi said a he picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder as he rushed out the window. Tsubaki watched as guards fought against each other. There had been traitors with her this whole time. The speed Kakashi was running at caused her hair to stick to her wet face. She pushed it back watching a man ran towards them. Kakashi spun around a cackling echoing in her ear. "Chidori."

A thud hit the floor as Kakashi continued to run. The darkness was illuminated by the fire raging in the west wing of her home. Embers flying past her through the wind. The sounds of maids and servants screaming were being buried by the sound of the battle. A tear slid down her face as the castle disappeared form her line of vision. All she could see were trees as Kakashi searched for a place to rest. He stopped at their training area, placing Tsubaki down.

"It looks like we're surrounded. Stay put." Kakashi told her. Three guards jumped at them. Kakashi quickly took them down as Tsubaki watched. It was the first time she had seen him battle. He turned around just as man lunged at her. Kakashi threw her back as he killed the man. He looked at Tsubaki's blank expression, "Princess, you need to focus. This is what you've been training for."

Tsubaki didn't respond as she continued to stare blankly. Kakashi sighed as he turned around, allowing her to ride on his back. He understood that the situation was finally sinking in and that she was most likely blaming herself. He adjusted her on his back before continuing his search for a safe space.

"We'll hide in there for now. Don't let go." Kakashi informed her as he moved her around. She was now wrapped around his chest like a koala. They headed towards a large waterfall. Kakashi lunged into the harsh water, landing on the rocky wall. Despite the strong current he climbed up the wall of the waterfall. Tsubaki's fingers curled tightly around his grey flak jacket as she closed his eyes. She could tell Kakashi had moved her so she wouldn't be hit by the harsh water. Kakashi climbed up until he found a cave. He entered it, placing down Tsubaki. She wondered what he would have done had he not found the cave. Would he have held out against the waterfall until it was safe for them to leave?

"Captain." Yamato said as he entered the cave. Kō entered soon after him. "I've searched the surrounding area. We should be safe for now. This waterfall will also hide any sound made."

"Where's Arisa? Is she bringing the Daiymo and his wife?" Kakashi questioned.

"All of them are dead." Kō bluntly stated. Tsubaki's body shook at his words. Arisa had given her life for her to escape Sasori. Her parents, Arisa, they were all dead because of her. Because she chose to love a man with malicious intent. She pulled out the rose Sasori had given her only hours before.

"Don't blame yourself, princess." Kō said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. His words only made her cry harder. "You didn't know this would happen."

"Kō is correct. You did your best to fight him back." Tenzo stated. Tsubaki continued to sob as she now lay on the floor. Kō gently rubbed her back, hoping it would make her feel better.

She had so many questions for Sasori. She stared at the wall as only her wounded past replayed in her head. She felt so safe and normal hearing him say her name, so why? Does he care that she's lying out here broken? Did he ever care? She gave him everything, so why? She was there for him when no one else was, so why? How could she fix it? Fix them, fix her family, her home. Does she even want to fix it? Would it ever be possible for the two to communicate again?

She winced, she had unintentionally squeezed the rose causing the thorns to pierce her hand. She was afraid, for the first time she was afraid of him. The boys were unsure of what to do with her. No mater what they said, no mater what they did, she kept on crying, and began to crumble.


	12. Alliance

_"Almost there brother." Tsubaki stated as her small hands reached out. Kouki held on to her feet as she stood on his shoulders. Her fingers grazed the persimmon. Tsubaki lost her balance, toppling over._

_"Oof. That hurt." Tsubaki mumbled as she sat up._

_"You're telling me." Her brother said from beneath her. Tsubaki quickly jumped off of him a he sat up._

_"Looks like we won't get any." Tsubaki pouted as she began to cry. "I really want one."_

_"Stay here." He ordered as he stood up. He slowly began to climb up the tree. Tsubaki stared at her brother in awe. He always did everything he could to make her happy._

_"Kouki! What are you doing?! That's dangerous!" Their mother shouted as she rushed to him. He tightly held onto the tree like a cat as their mother struggled to pull him off._

_"Mom I have to get it for Tsubaki. She's crying."_

_"Then at least let me help you." She said. She lifted up Kouki allowing him to pick a few persimmons. She gently placed him down as she let out a small sigh. "Next time. Ask me for help. I'm your mother after all."_

_"Thank you brother!" Tsubaki exclaimed as he gave her the promised fruit. She took a small bite, the rich tangy and sweet taste seeping into her mouth. "Mmm this is yummy!"_

_"Tsubaki." Her mother called out with a smile. Tsubaki turned to look at her mother. "Sweetheart do you want to get some yourself?"_

_"Yes!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she ran to her mother. The two let out a laugh as she raised Tsubaki up. She grabbed a large persimmon. "This one is for dad!"_

_"What's for dad?" Her fathers voice boomed behind them. Tsubaki rushed towards her father with a cheerful smile._

_"Dad! Dad! Look mom helped brother and I get these fruits. This one is for you." Tsubaki said as she placed the fruit in his large palm. He chuckled as he patted her head._

_"Thanks Tsubaki. I'm always grateful for that gentle heart of yours."_

"No matter how much I want to go back, a family waiting for me no longer exits." Tsubaki thought as she stared out the waterfall. Dusk had passed, with the moonlight seeping through the water. Tsubaki splashed her face with water, hearing the crinkling of a fire behind her. She turned, taking a deep breath as she strode over to team Ro.

"Princess." They all stated at once as they turned to look at her. The fire cast shadows throughout the cave. Tsubaki had already decided to take the next step forward. Still, she was nervous. These people, all more experienced and older than her were expecting her next order.

"Please, protect me." Tsubaki finally spoke.

"With my life." Kakashi stated as he kneeled down before her. The rest followed suit, causing her to give them a small smile.

"Since I slept, has anything occurred?"

"I sent one of my dogs to inform the hokage of the situation. Until then we are waiting for his order."

"No need." Tsubaki said, surprising them. The stern gaze in her eyes, her posture. She was radiating a completely different energy than every before. "There are two key things that we must do to restore the kingdom's downfall. It all must be done quick before word spreads. If it does every country will see we are weak and open. They'll take this as an advantage to attack us and in the mix of things another war will break."

"That's..." Tenzo mumbled. They were in utter shock. This ten year old girl had already thought this far ahead despite her recent trauma. This girl has the fate of this country on her shoulders.

"The obvious matter is to eliminate the kingdoms threat.... and while we're on that matter." Tsubaki said as she bowed down completely on her knees. "I apologize for my immature thoughts and behavior. The blame is on me for everything that has occurred. I'll make sure to let the hokage know."

"Princess, please stand. You do not have to apologize. It is also on us for not noticing the situation and taking matters into our own hands." Kō stated. Tsubaki slowly stood back up, facing them. He lifted his mask, giving her a reassuring smile. "So what is the second key factor, Lady Tsubaki?"

"My uncle. He's my father's younger brother. He lives a quite life away from the kingdom as he's never been interested in this life. I believe we should set him as Daiymo as I am too young and inexperienced to lead."

"Perfect then let's split up." Kakashi began to order. "Kō and I will find her uncle and return him to the village. At the village we'll get reinforcements. Tenzo you go ahead and take the princess back to the village."

"No. I'm going with you."

"It's d—"

"Don't even bother saying it's dangerous. I'm a Shinobi as well as the next heir. I'm also the only person that knows were my uncle is. You have no choice but to take me with you. That's an order."

"Yes, Lady Tsubaki." Kakashi said. This girl was really something else. She's become more cunning. He couldn't help but wonder about her relationship with her parents killer.

"This is how things are going to go. Two people will be going back to the kingdom, there may be people still on our side. So prepare for the battle that will ensue. I will go with someone to find my uncle. But before that we need to make a stop somewhere to get reinforcements as we can't rely on another major country even if we have an alliance with them.Kakashi, please send an update to the hokage of our plans as well as to send reinforcements. Also, tell him to set reinforcements around our borders in case word escapes and a country wants to attack. This is not the time to show any weakness or to even hesitate."

"Understood. After gathering the reinforcements Tenzo and Kō will return to the kingdom. I'll follow you to your uncle. Let's try to end this within a week. Lady Tsubaki is right, the sooner we end this the better. We can't have any rumors spreading." Kakashi stated. The two men set off the fire as they gathered their belongings. Kakashi walked over to Tsubaki, handing her his cloak.

"To think the fate of an entire nation should lie in the hands of this little girl." Kō stated as he stuck a food pill in his mouth.

"Well she not just any girl." Tenzo stated as they watched Kakashi and Tsubaki.

"Thank you." Tsubaki stated as she wrapped the cloak around herself. It was only now that she noticed that she was barefoot, in her tattered nightgown. She put her hand in her pocket, squeezing her headband. She then pulled out a small box. She let out a small smile as she opened it, revealing a pair of earrings.

"Why would you bring something so useless?" Kakashi asked causing her to snap the box shut.

"It's not useless." Tsubaki stated as she put the box back her pocket. Her eyes were downcast as she whispered to herself, "It's all I have left of them."

~0~

"Why exactly are we doing in the land of Sheath?" Kō questioned as they ran through the trees. The sun now fully beaming down. "I know it's for reinforcements but, I don't remember our country every being close to them."

"I'm here to see someone special." Tsubaki stated as they approached the countries Kingdom.

"Stop." Kakashi stated, pulling Tsubaki back. The group froze as men surrounded them.

"Who are you people?" One of them questioned.

"We're here to see the Daiymo." Kakashi stated, the group landed down.

"On who's order? Where are you from?"

"On my order." Tsubaki stated as she pulled her hood down. "I am the princess from the Land of Fire and I request an audience with Daisuke."

"There's no way the princess would be out here."

"Yeah. It's got to be some trick."

"Yeah but she know his first name, it's strange."

"Take me alone." Tsubaki then stated catching everyone's attention. "I'll go in alone to see and in turn you can all keep an eye on guards."

"Princess, that's dangerous. At least let me go with you." Kakashi stated.

"It's a deal." The head guard said before Tsubaki could respond. "Follow me."

"Princess." Kō called out as she walked away. Tsubaki turned around and gave him a gentle smile.

"I'll be alright, Daisuke is a good man." Tsubaki stated as she continued to walk away.

"First name bases with a Daiymo that has kept a low profile and hasn't revealed his first name to the public... you must be the real deal." The guard stated. "I apologize for our rudeness princess but it's not everyday a princess from a major country comes to visit."

"It's alright." Tsubaki stated as she entered the extravagant building. It seemed to be more modern then her home.

"Ah, Lord Agana. You have a guest. She's the Princess of The Land of Fire." The guard stated as Daisuke walked towards them. His eyes gleamed as he took her hand.

"Lady Tsubaki. It's an honor to see you here." Daisuke said as he kissed her hand. Her heart skipped a beat. He had this perfect smile and charm to him that could lure anyone in.

"This honor is all mine, Lord Agana."

"Please, call me Daisuke. We can skip the formalities. So what brings you here Lady Tsubaki?"

"Just Tsubaki is fine. Daisuke, may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course. Ken please prepare tea for the princess."

"Also, they're holding my guards outside."

"Ah they'll be released of course. Let's go to my office." He stated as he guided her to a separate room, hand in hand. The two sat down on a royal blue sofa. He squeezed her hand, his face becoming stern, "Tsubaki, what's going on? You seem stressed."

"Is it that obvious?" She questioned as she turned to face him.

"Your hands are sweating and shaking. Other than that I wouldn't have noticed."

"I see." Tsubaki said as she let out a sigh. Ken quietly entered, placing the tea down before leaving. Daisuke grabbed the cup and placed in her hands.

"Here, drink this first." Daisuke said, the warmth of the cup spreading throughout her hand. As she took a sip Daisuke's eyes scanned her from head to toe. A dirty cloak, night gown, a cheep pair of shoes they had bought the night before. The signs were all too clear to him. "Tsubaki, what happened to your kingdom....?"

"It's fallen..."

"This feels strange." Kō said as Team Ro waited outside of the office. "She just met that guy on her birthday. How can we know if we can trust him?"

"We can't." Tenzo stated. "All we can do is trust the princess and follow her orders."

"That was the order the hokage and Daiymo placed on us." Kakashi stated. "To guard her with our life. Of course none of us thought we would be out in this situation."

"Either way we're always prepared for any possible outcome because we're anbu. On the other hand the Princess is always being forced into the most difficult situations."

"This is bad." Daisuke stated as Tsubaki finished explaining. He wiped her tears away, "If word gets out another Shinobi war will surely take place."

"That's why I came here. Daisuke, please, lend me your strength. In turn—"

"Don't say you'll marry me."

"Huh? B—"

"Maybe in your kingdom marriage is about politics but for my kingdom it's about true love."

"Love." Tsubaki let out a dry chuckle. "People like us don't have that privilege."

Daisuke chuckled, "Maybe that's why my kingdom hasn't been able to grow."

"Then, at least let us form an alliance."

"That I shall accept." He stated with a smile. He took her hand and the two exited the office. Team Ro instantly turned to look at them. They watched a he kissed her hand before letting go. "Let me speak to my military advisor. I'll have Ken set out a few rooms for you all."

"One room is good enough. Lord Daisuke." Kakashi stated.

"Of course." Daisuke smiled. He flinched, surprised to have Tsubaki wrapped around him. "Tsubaki?"

"Thank you, Daisuke." Tsubaki said as she struggled to hold back her tears. "You really are a good man."

"Tsubaki..." Daisuke smiled. He leaned down to whisper in her ears. "If you were a few years older, I definitely would make you mine."

"Eh?!" Tsubaki blushed as Daisuke walked away. "What did you say again?"

"He's gone." Kō stated. The boys were irritated with how close the two seemed.

"Ah, right." Tsubaki as she hid her flushed face behind her small hands. "How embarrassing."

"What did he say?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh, n-nothing. It's to embarrassing to say."

"I'm talking about the reinforcements."

"Oh! He said he would definitely help us."

"Good. Let's not stay here longer than we have to."

"Princess, please let me take you to your quarters." Ken stated as he appeared next to them. Tsubaki smiled as they followed after him. "The maids have already prepared a warm bath for you."

"Thank you." Tsubaki said as he exited the room. She glanced around the room. There was a queen size bed with a few futons laid out on the floor. A clean set of clothes lay on the silk bed. Tears unknowingly slid down her face. It felt strange being in this room after everything that had happened. She threw her cloak off as she sat on the bed. She looked up realizing they boys were staring at her. Right, she had no maids so she had to do everything herself. She leaned down, removing the small shoes. She winced, her feet covered in bruises and blisters.

"So they were small after all." Kakashi said, startling her. He was kneeling down before her. "You should have told me."

"No. It's alright, we were in a rush." Tsubaki smiled through her tears eyes. She turned to look at the other two men. "I know you're all questioning if it's right for me to trust him. The thing is on my birthday... he was the only one that looked at me for me not for the benefits of either kingdom. It was the only time I felt that someone was their for me and not just for the arranged marriage. So, is it really so wrong for me to trust my gut feeling? After the incident with Sasori am I supposed to never trust again? If I were to do that then I wouldn't be worthy of saving the kingdom."

"Princess, you don't need to explain yourself to us." Tenzo stated.

"Yeah, no matter how many mistakes you make will always be by your side." Kō agreed, causing Tenzo to elbow him.

"Both of you go ahead and check the perimeter." Kakashi said as he turned to face Tsubaki.

"K— Kakashi?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as he picked her up.

"Let me take you to the bath." He entered the bathroom, placing her in the tub. "When you're done I'll take care of your feet."

"Ah, thank you." Tsubaki stated as he left her alone. She removed her now wet nightgown, throwing it to the side. She sighed, letting the warm water loosen her muscles up. Kakashi sat out side the bathroom hearing the princess as she began to sob. It had already been 32 hours since the incident. "Mom, dad, brother, I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me."

"Sasori." Tsubaki the. said as tears dropped into the bath. Her heart ached as she was consumed with thoughts of him. "I want to see you. I want to speak to you. So please, wait for me and listen to my words. I still want you.... I'm really a bad person, aren't I? Because no matter what you do, I can never be mad at you."


	13. Incompetent

"Tsubaki, how's the kingdom?" Daisuke asked as he approached her. Tsubaki turned around, the wind blowing through her hair.

"It's quite lovely." Tsubaki smiled as she returned to looking at the Mountain View.

"I see you got some rest."

"Yes, I took a quick nap. The bath and food were also wonderful."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks again, Daisuke. I'm truly grateful." Tsubaki stated as she continued to admire the view. "I truly wish to live a peaceful life with no war."

"Then let's do it." Daisuke said as he placed a hand on her head. "Leave your country behind. Let the world believe you were all killed and live a quite life with me. As my wife."

"Eh?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she turned to look at him. He took the chance to place a kiss on her forehead. She pushed him away. "Daisuke, what's wrong with you?! I would never leave my country behind!"

"Never?"

"Of course not! Daisuke, I'm not looking for a man to love, I'm looking for strength to reclaim my country. I won't let your words sway me. If you continue behaving this way them our alliance is over."

"As expected." Daisuke said as he chuckled. Tsubaki gave him a questioning look as he ruffled her hair. "Sorry. It was a cruel joke to test you."

"Test me?"

"You are merely a ten year old girl. Have a major country in your hands is a heavy burden to carry. I wanted to ensure I was placing my people in the right hands."

"Oh, I see." Tsubaki smiled as let out a sigh of relief. "So early today was a test as well?"

"No. I was serious." Daisuke said as he leaned in to her face. "When you become a women, I'd gladly have you by my side. After all you said we don't have the privilege to have love. But if it's with me, wouldn't you at least be content."

"W-well, when you put it that way—"

"Lady Tsubaki." Kakashi called out as he approached them. "Everything is settled. The reinforcements have already been dispatched."

"Good." Tsubaki smiled. "Let's prepare to leave for tonight."

"Then let me give you some supplies." Daisuke offered.

"That would be wonderful." Tsubaki smiled.

"You can ask Ken for anything you need." He told Kakashi. He then turned to Tsubaki, taking her hand. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Tsubaki questioned as he dragged her into a forest. She huffed as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I want to show you a special place." Daisuke said as they stopped. He whistled causing something orange to lunge at them. Tsubaki shrieked as Daisuke was tackled down.

"A wolf?" Tsubaki questioned a it licked Daisuke's face. It's white and orange fur seemed so soft that she couldn't help but touch it. She instantly pulled her hand back as it turned to look at her.

"It's alright, Ama. Be a nice girl. This is Tsubaki." Daisuke told the wolf. Tsubaki stood still as the animal sniffed her. Ama licked as a sigh of approval.

"She's beautiful."

"She's yours."

"Huh?"

"I want you to have her. She's a summoning creature. I already have my own."

"Summoning creature?"

"Yes. They're used to me but I wanted to see if one of them would accept you. Ama took the risk of coming out and accepting you."

"Thank you." Tsubaki smiled as she nuzzled Ama.

"Here." Daisuke said, handing her a red collar. Tsubaki gently placed it around Ama's neck. "Now use your blood."

Tsubaki did as told, bitting her thumb. She slid it across the red collar. A gold heart pendant soon appeared before here eyes. Dangling from the collar. "What just happened?"

"You just signed a contract with her— Tsubaki, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so grateful. You're such—" A set of howls interrupted her.

"We have to go." Daisuke sternly stated as he bit his thumb. He slammed his hand down causing his mahogany wolf to appear.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We have intruders attacking." Daisuke stated. At his words Tsubaki instantly jumped on Ame. The two rushed back to the castle at full speed.

"Princess." Tenzo called out to her as she arrived to the castle. "There's intruders. We need to leave."

"He's right. Grab your things and go. We'll take care of them." Daisuke said.

Tsubaki shook her head as she jumped off Ame. "I can't just leave you to fight them alone. This is my fight, they're only here because of me."

"Tsubaki." Daisuke warned her. "I have no right to order you around but still...."

"Lady Tsubaki, your orders?" Kakashi questioned. Daisuke shook his head with a smile as he rushed off.

"I'm going to fight. The rest of you go on ahead and ensure it's safe."

"I'm afraid we can't follow that order." Kakashi stated. "I'm going to stay by your side."

"Right, how could I forget you're my personal guard." Tsubaki smiled. She was grateful to have them by her side.

"I guess this is where we separate." Kō stated.

"Princess, stay safe." Tenzo stated as the two headed off.

"Here. Take this." Kakashi stated as he handed her his anbu mask. "We can't have anyone know what you really look like."

"But your own identity—"

"It's fine." Kakashi said as he walked away from her. He stopped, tilting his head to look at her. "Princess, I am your weapon. Use me as you please."

His words shocked her, she stayed silent. At a time like this what could she even say? The two made their way to the battle only to see 12 enemies left. Tsubaki turned to look at Daisuke, "They don't look like my people."

"They seem to be from a different country. Look at their forehead. There is a music note on their headbands."

"I don't think I've seen that before. Maybe he's working with small villages."

"There's definitely more waiting in the shadows." Kakashi informed them. "Waiting for us to put our guard down."

"Either way, we have no choice but to fight." Daisuke stated as they rushed into the fight. Kakashi was right, as soon as the twelve enemies were taken down a larger wave of enemies appeared. All avoided Daisuke's people as they went straight for Tsubaki.

"Copy ninja Kakashi!" A voice shouted from behind her. They seemed to know who he was just by looking at his eye. Tsubaki wasn't surprised, it was just like the hokage to chose the best of the best to protect her.

"Princess." A female voice stated. She turned, surprised to see Ama rushing to her. She snarled knocking out everyone that was in her way. "We must leave. The longer we are here the more danger we put the kingdom and it's civilians in."

"I see your point but I can't leave it all to Daisuke."

Hearing his name, Daisuke turned to look at them. He smiled a the princess. "This is an alliance is it not? Let me prove the strength of my country. So go on ahead."

"What about my guard?"

"He's desperately trying to protect you. If he's this serious I don't think he'll struggle to find you."

"North. That's all you need to tell him." Tsubaki said as she climbed onto Ama. Daisuke nodded in response. She smiled taking in Kakashi's view. He was fast, taking multiple people out at once. The way he moved and killed each enemy without hesitation.... he seemed so cold blooded and determined. Tsubaki turned to look at the Daiymo, "Daisuke, thank you. I'm leaving with a clear head thanks to you."

"Let's stop here Ama." Tsubaki said causing her to stop. They were getting closer to the border. As much as she hated it she knew she wouldn't be able to handle enemies on her own. Tsubaki hopped off Ama, and walked over to the edge of the cliff. A river moving quickly beneath. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice in leaving Kakashi behind. An hour soon passed as she dangled her feet off the edge. "Ama, I'm getting worried. Kakashi still isn't here..."

"Princess." Ama called out.

"Am I going to have to finish this journey alone?"

"Princess." Ama once again called out. "Someone is approaching."

"Where?" Tsubaki questioned as she stood up. She looked around desperately as Ama began growing. She stopped as soon as the person stepped out. "Kakashi!"

"Princess— Umph." Kakashi groaned as Tsubaki slammed her body against his. Her arms now wrapped tightly around him.

"What took you so long?" Tsubaki questioned as tears formed in her eyes. She could help but take in his scent of of fresh grass after it rains mixed with his sweat.

"I'm sorry, but the word 'North' wasn't enough information for me to find you, Princess." Kakashi stated as she slightly pulled back. She was surprised to see his wounded body. He gave her body a quick scan, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

This man, despite being wounded he still worried about her. Tsubaki placed her head back on his chest. "Idiot. I didn't give you permission to get so hurt."

"It's my fault for being incompetent." Kakashi stated as he gently pushed her away. He sat down on a nearby bolder, trying to rest.

"Huh?" Tsubaki questioned, unsure if she heard him correctly.

"Nothing. I did say I'm your weapon, didn't I?" Kakashi stated as he removed his top. All his injuries being revealed. "This is nothing."

"Kakashi seems to blame himself for Rin's death. I'm worried he'll do something stupid and get killed. I'm hoping through guarding you while pregnant he'll begin to appreciate life again."

"Minato, do you really think this alone can save him?"

"No. But then again we won't be the ones to save him."

Why was that she was only remembering this now. They had often spoke of their worries around Tsubaki. Back then Tsubaki never questioned them, she get it was not her business. But now, he was here, right in front of her. The man that Kushina and Minato always worried about. He clearly had nothing to hold on to in life. Minato and Kushina must have been the last people he had left. Tsubaki turned to look at Ama, "Can you get some water for us? Here I made a bowl with my wood release."

"I'll be back." Ama stated as she ran off with the bowl in her mouth. Tsubaki walked over to Kakashi, taking a deep breath. Out of everyone in Team Ro, he had taken care of her the most. Probably more than a bodyguard should. It was her turn to take care of him.

"Kakashi." Tsubaki said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kakashi tensed up, surprised at her action. His head pressed against her chest. "I like you, Kakashi."

"Princess?" Kakashi questioned as his heart skipped a beat.

"I like you. I like you even if you don't like yourself. Your determination and strength, I like everything. You'll always be safe in these arms of mine. So please, at least around me stopping living behind a mask." Tsubaki gently pulled away from him. She turned to set a fire for them. Kakashi grabbed her hand before she could move further away. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you, Princess." Kakashi said, his head hanging to avoid her gaze. "I'm extremely happy. I'll treasure your words forever."

"I see." Tsubaki smiled, thankful she was able to help him even if it was a little.

"Your happiness is enough for me." Kakashi expressed. Ama trotes back over them, placing the bowl down. Before Tsubaki could pull away his grip tightened, "More importantly, don't ever leave my side like that again. I was worried sick."

"I understand." Tsubaki smiled as she patted his head. She quickly cleaned his wounds and healed him using medical ninjutsu. "Let's rest for tonight."

"How far are we from your uncle?" Kakashi questioned as they now sat around the fire.

"My uncle lives with my grandfather in the Land of Hot Water..."

"That's at least two days from here if we go at top speed."

"I know. I'm worried that we won't make it back in time for the battle."

"Why would you want to battle? You should leave it in their hands to reclaim the kingdom."

"No, it's not right. As the princess I need to be there."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Kakashi questioned. Tsubaki remained silent. "Do you really think talking to that man is going to solve anything?"

"Sasori is gentle man. There must have been a reason—"

"You're still having immature thoughts, princess."

"Kakashi, you don't know him!"

"Even so it's clear that he always had the intention of killing your parents."

"But he- he said..."

"That he loves you? Do you not realize who you are? Anyone would claim to love you just to have your power as well as your throne."

Tears dropped from Tsubaki's eyes, "I hate all of this! I hate myself because when I saw my parents dead a part of me felt relieved. Relieved because I could finally taste freedom."

"Princess..." Kakashi whispered. He was shocked to hear her confession.

"Is it really so wrong of me to want love? The only thing I've ever wanted was to understand love. To have a family, a real family.... I'm so disgusting aren't I?"

"No." Kakashi said as he placed a hand over hers. Leaning into her ear, "It's only natural to want those things."

"Kakashi." Tsubaki whispered as she turned to face him. Why was it that she always felt so comfortable around him? As if she had had known him her whole life. She used her free hand to pull down his mask. His face reddened, unsure of what she was trying to do. Tsubaki smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his. That's right, he reminded her of her late brother. She pulled away giving him a wide smile, "Thank you. I don't think you realize how much your presence alone has helped me."

"Princess, go ahead and sleep." Kakashi said as he stood up. He pulled his mask back up. She didn't realize how much her words were affecting him. "I'll keep watch."

"I slept earlier so I'll keep watch first."

"It's alright. I already took a food pill."

"Alright."

"By the way, princess, where is my mask?"

"Ah that... I accidentally dropped it and then Ama stepped on it. It's snapped in half somewhere."

Kakashi sighed, "Hopefully no one finds it or ese we're going to have more people after us."

"I still don't understand how they found us."

"I don't either. Only the four of knew where we were going."

"Is there traitor?"

"I doubt it. I've known all of them, I hand picked them all for my team."

~0~

"You ready to go?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to Tsubaki. She sat on the ledge with her feet dangling. He sighed, seeing the pair of earrings in her hands. "You still have those? Are you planning on selling them."

"Why would I do that?" Tsubaki questioned with a stern gaze.

"Well isn't that the logical thing to do when you're on the run? Sell the earring to get money for supplies."

"I would never sell them." Tsubaki said as she held the the box against her chest.

"You need to stop holding on to things that remind you of him." Kakashi said as he reached for the box. Tsubaki jumped up avoiding his grasp. "How are you supposed to move on from him if you can't even let go of that."

"You don't know what your saying." Tsubaki said as he grabbed her wrist. The two struggled for the box."Unhand me! These are mine! They—"

Tsubaki stopped talking as the box slipped out of her hands. Everything moved in slow motion as they watched the box fall down into the river. Tsubaki fell to her knees in disbelief. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned forward, prepared to jump. Kakashi grabbed her elbow pulling her back. "Are you insane? That's hundreds of feet down."

"Let go!" Tsubaki snapped as she ripped her arm away from him. She gave him a hard shove. "Look, I know I sound like a spoiled princess worrying over some earrings... but they're everything to me."

"Fine. Then I'll go." Kakashi stated. Tsubaki instantly pulled his arm back.

"Now whose insane?! Didn't you want me to get rid of them?! Why would you go that far?" Tsubaki desperately questioned.

"Because, you're my princess." Kakashi said as he turned to face her. She let go oh him in disbelief as Kakashi pressed his lips against her forehead. His mask being the only thing between. He left her in confused mess as he jumped down.

"K-Kakashi!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she ran down the edge. Her head was spinning as she struggled to comprehend what had happened. She bit her thumb, pausing to slam her hand on the ground. Ama instantly appeared ready for her masters orders. Tsubaki was barley able to speak properly, "Take me down to the river. Kakashi jumped."

"Hold tight." Ama responded Tsubaki climbed on. Tsubaki intwined her fingers together creating wooden stairs. Ama quickly climbed down, her paws touching the rocky shore. She sniffed the air in search of him. Tsubaki's hands tightened around her fur.

"Did you find him?" Tsubaki questioned as Ama slowed down. Just as she stopped Kakashi crawled out of the river, drenched in water. Tsubaki jumped off Ama, rushing to Kakashi.

"Told you I'd get it back." Kakashi stated a he held the box up. Tsubaki fell to her knees next to him.

"You—You idiot!" Tsubaki shouted as she slammed her tiny fists against his chest. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an idiot." Kakashi said as he placed the box on her head. She moved back, grabbing the box from her head.

"Thank you." Tsubaki smiled as she opened the box. "These earrings... they were given to me by Minato and Kushina as a birthday present. I received it on that day."

Kakashi heart clenched, he felt guilty. This whole time he had assumed it was gift from Sasori. The incident happened three years ago and yet it still had a special place in her heart. So special that she had risked being captured to take them with her.

"Princess." Ama called out, grabbing their attention. "This is the right time for us to leave."

"She's right. If we leave know we'll make it two mornings from now."


	14. Orochimaru

"Do you know exactly where he lives?" Kakashi questioned as they approached the border of the Land of Hot Water. Dawn was beginning to break as the sky was seeped in both purple and orange.

"I don't. But he's probably somewhere in Yugakure. That's where my grandfather lives, but I don't know the exact location."

"That's alright. We'll just gather information when we arrive." The two ran across a grassy field. The border coming into vision. The two stopped as they noticed Silhouettes of people waiting.

"Of course, this wouldn't be easy." Tsubaki stated as she stretched her body. She summoned Ama, climbing on top of her.

"If anything happens, take the princess away." Kakashi told Ama as they approached the group.

"So you both want me to stay on the sidelines again?"

"You have no choice but to keep on living." Kakashi told her. They froze, finally seeing who was before them. "Orochimaru."

"Who is he?" Tsubaki questioned beside of him.

"A missing nin from the hidden leaf. He's the reason Tenzo has wood release."

"It's an honor to finally meet you princess." Orochimaru gave a bow to her. The ninja around him had the same headbands as the ones that attacked Daisuke's kingdom.

"How did you find us?" Tsubaki sternly questioned. She hadn't noticed Kakashi's worried state as he contemplated the multiple outcomes that could occur. "I'm the only person alive that knows the significance of this location."

"Well." Orochimaru began as he held up a scroll. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she recognized the Royal scroll. "It seems your dearest father was planning to invite your uncle to your last birthday party. I don't know why he—"

"How do you have your hands on that? The only way you could have gotten that is if..." Her words drifted as she realized the situation. "If you've been in his office."

"That's right I've been there. You're old man isn't good at staying organized."

"Sasori... what happened to Sasori?! What have you done to him?!"

"You think I've harmed your precious lover? On the contrary. The two of us have joined forces." 

"So what? You're here to kill the princess?" Kakashi finally spoke.

"No, more like capture her. She's the reincarnation of the First Hokage after all."

"What do you all think you're doing here?!" A man questioned. Ninja from The Land of Hot Water stood on the other side of the border. "Who are you people?!"

Orochimaru snickered, "We're still on the Land of Fire over here. Don't worry too much about us."

"Ama. Let's get the scroll." Tsubaki whispered.

"Don't. Lady Tsubaki, he too dangerous. Even I wouldn't stand a chance." Kakashi warned her. Orochimaru's head snapped towards them, his killing intent so clear that they were to petrified to move. "He's one of the legendary Sannin."

"Do you know exactly where he lives?" Kakashi questioned as they approached the border of the Land of Hot Water. Dawn was beginning to break as the sky was seeped in both purple and orange.

"I don't. But he's probably somewhere in Yugakure. That's where my grandfather lives, but I don't know the exact location."

"That's alright. We'll just gather information when we arrive." The two ran across a grassy field. The border coming into vision. The two stopped as they noticed Silhouettes of people waiting.

"Of course, this wouldn't be easy." Tsubaki stated as she stretched her body. She summoned Ama, climbing on top of her.

"If anything happens, take the princess away." Kakashi told Ama as they approached the group.

"So you both want me to stay on the sidelines again?"

"You have no choice but to keep on living." Kakashi told her. They froze, finally seeing who was before them. "Orochimaru."

"Who is he?" Tsubaki questioned beside of him.

"A missing nin from the hidden leaf. He's the reason Tenzo has wood release."

"It's an honor to finally meet you princess." Orochimaru gave a bow to her. The ninja around him had the same headbands as the ones that attacked Daisuke's kingdom.

"How did you find us?" Tsubaki sternly questioned. She hadn't noticed Kakashi's worried state as he contemplated the multiple outcomes that could occur. "I'm the only person alive that knows the significance of this location."

"Well." Orochimaru began as he held up a scroll. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she recognized the Royal scroll. "It seems your dearest father was planning to invite your uncle to your last birthday party. I don't know why he—"

"How do you have your hands on that? The only way you could have gotten that is if..." Her words drifted as she realized the situation. "If you've been in his office."

"That's right I've been there. You're old man isn't good at staying organized."

"Sasori... what happened to Sasori?! What have you done to him?!"

"You think I've harmed your precious lover? On the contrary. The two of us have joined forces." 

"So what? You're here to kill the princess?" Kakashi finally spoke.

"No, more like capture her. She's the reincarnation of the First Hokage after all."

"What do you all think you're doing here?!" A man questioned. Ninja from The Land of Hot Water stood on the other side of the border. "Who are you people?!"

Orochimaru snickered, "We're still on the Land of Fire over here. Don't worry too much about us."

"Ama. Let's get the scroll." Tsubaki whispered.

"Don't. Lady Tsubaki, he too dangerous. Even I wouldn't stand a chance." Kakashi warned her. Orochimaru's head snapped towards them, his killing intent so clear that they were to petrified to move. "He's one of the legendary Sannin."

"Legendary Sannin..." Tsubaki murmured to herself. While she had stayed at the leaf village she had hear many rumors of them. So then why had he become a missing nin? What happened those years she was away from the village? In this moment none of that mattered. She was more worried about the scroll in his hand. She hadn't seen her uncle since her brothers funeral so why would her father want to invite him to her birthday party. Especially when he no longer looked at her as his own daughter.

"Ama, go. I'm counting on you." Kakashi stated. Ama growled as she rushed forward before Tsubaki could say anything. Despite her frustration she had no choice but to go forward.

"Ama, the letter!" Tsubaki exclaimed as they rushed passed Orochimaru's men. Ama did as told, snatching the scroll in her mouth as they rushed passed him. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes as she looked back. That was way too easy, he didn't even put up a fight. The two crossed the border, as Shinobi from the one of hot springs crossed their path.

"Stop right, there!"

"I'm sorry about this." Tsubaki said as wood columns lunged out of the ground. The columns wrapped around the Shinobi. The more they struggled the tighter they were bound. "Alright Ama, stop."

Tsubaki let out a sigh of frustration as Ama shook her head. The scroll still in her mouth. Without a second thought Tsubaki jumped off of Ama's back, slamming onto the ground. The momentum causing her to roll away. Ama stopped running as she turned to see Tsubaki stand up. She walked over to the Hot Steam Shinobi. "I'm am deeply sorry for what had happened but I promise I won't allow any blood to shed past you all."

"Who are you? What is even happening?! And this wood-"

"My name is Tsubaki. I am the Princess of the Land of Fire."

"Sure you are." One of then muttered. Tsubaki took a deep breath. She knew they wouldn't believe her so easily.

"I'll release you all when this is over. I don't want any innocent bystanders to get involved." Tsubaki stated as one of Orochimaru's large snakes approached them.

"You're really not going to let us go?!" One them panicked as Tsubaki walked past them. Ama caught up to Tsubaki. She slammed her hands down causing a thick mud wall to emerge from the ground. The Hot Steam Shinobi were now separated from the snake. Without a second thought Tsubaki jumped meters down towards the snake. Her hands moving quickly to capture the snake. She empelled the snake with multiple wooden pillars.

Tsubaki landed down on the now dead snake as Shinobi rushed in to grab her. Despite them being enemies She didn't want to kill anyone. She trapped as many Shinobi as she could until she was tackled down. The opening causing more Shinobi to attack. Considering how close they were she had no choice but to use taijutsu against them. As she fought she used one of her hands along with an enemies hand to finish a justsu. She inhaled letting out a large fire ball. The group scattered allowing her to trap them in a cage.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." Orochimaru snickered from behind her. She spun around surprised to see he had caught up to her. Kakashi was no where in sight causing her to tense up. He once again revealed his killing intent, freezing Tsubaki in place. He walked over to her, lifting her chin up. Her body shook as he continued to take in her appearance, her smell, everything. "Our princess really is something."

"I'm— I'm not your princess." Tsubaki said as she used a dagger to cut herself. She focused on the pain rather than his intense aura. "Let go of me."

"Hmm, very interesting indeed." Orochimaru stated as he let go of her. He took a step back, opening his mouth so wide that she feared he would eat her. He pulled out a sword from her mouth, she instantly jumped back. He swung his sword, breaking open the cage she had created. "We're leaving."

"What? Leaving?" Tsubaki questioned as he continued to release his Shinobi.

"I really want to see how this all plays out. What kind of women will you become ten years from now? I'm really curious. How much more do you need to suffer before you realize you're on the wrong side?"

"Just like that?"

"Well you can keep asking questions or you can go save your loyal guard."

"Ka— Kakashi!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she bolted. She had been so focused on Orochimaru that she never stopped to think of Kakashi's own safety. She ran past two large snakes as she noticed spiky silver hair on the ground. She kneeled down noticing he was on his stomach. Blood smeared across the grass forming a puddle. Her small hands quivered as she reached down. She feared the worst as she turned him over on his back. A bloody nose, broken arm, a gashing wound on his lower abdomen... the injuries continued as her eyes darted across this body. Her hands continued to tremble as she focused on healing his largest wound.

"Sorry. I'm Sorry. Sorry. This is all my fault. I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have gotten any of you involved. All of it. I want to take all of your pain." Tsubaki whispered as tears dropped on her hands. "I need to finish this on my own. Alone. I need to move forward alone or else I can never save my country—"

"Tsubaki." Kakashi's frail voice called out her name, surprising her. He lifted up his arm, placing a hand on her cheek. "Haven't I told you already? I'm your weapon, your shield. Use me, break me until I'm no longer needed."

"No. You don't need to keep your promise to my father. You need to head back and follow the hokage."

"It's not about him. Either of them. Princess, my life belongs to you and you alone. I'll protect you forever."

"Kakashi." Tsubaki whimpered as she laid across his chest. He wrapped his uninjured arm around her frail body. "I'm going to become someone that can protect you too. So please be patient with me until the day I can stand by your side."

"No mater what happens, I'm going to make sure you get the kingdom back."

Tsubaki leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you. You've done more than I could ever imagine."


	15. My Dearest

"This is far enough, thank you." Tsubaki said as they arrived in Yugakure.

"Of course princess. We will make sure to give this message to to the Daiymo." The hot steam Shinobi said as they left. Tsubaki had given them a scroll filled with details on a potential alliance.

"We're finally here." Kakashi stated as he rode on Ama. Tsubaki nodded as she opened up the scroll the had taken from Orochimaru. The scroll was unfinished with only a proper greeting from her father to her uncle.

"He was only messing with me. This has no information about my uncles whereabouts." Tsubaki informed them. "Ama stay hidden with Kakashi while I gather information."

"That's not a good idea, princess."

"I'll be fine. This place is rather safe compared to the other countries. Also, stop calling me princess. It will only gain attention now that we're around so many people."

"I apologize Tsubaki. How about I stay put and you take Ama? Or if you think she'll gain to much attention then take one of my dogs."

"Kakashi, please just give me fifteen minutes. I need to buy more supplies as I need to replace your bandages. While I'm buying supplies I'll gather information. Alright?"

"Be careful." Kakashi said as she walked away. Tsubaki placed the hood of her cloak over her head. The possibility of someone recognizing her was extremely low but she didn't want to risk any chance. After buying some medical supplies and gaining no information she headed to the market.

"Excuse me, do you know if someone named Shijimi lives around here? I was supposed to visit her but I can't seem to remember where exactly she lives." Tsubaki questioned the store owner. Instead of asking about her Uncle she was asking about aunt as it was less suspicious and she wasn't as know.

"Hmm I've seen her around but I don't know where she lives. I'm sorry." The owner apologized as he handed her her change.

"That's alright. Thank you." Tsubaki stated as she gather her belongings. She left the store, heading back. Is she continued she's pass the fifteenth minutes. She could feel someone following right behind her. From the corner of her eyes she could tell it was a customer that had been in the store with her. Knowing she need to confront them she turned the corner into an ally. As she entered she used her wood release to capture the man behind her. She spun around to face him, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that. Why are you looking for my mother?" The teen questioned as he struggled against her jutsu. The two didn't answer each other as they observed each other. Something seemed so familiar, as if....

"Ikkyū?!"

"Tsubaki?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you." Tsubaki apologized to her cousin as she released him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the kingdom? You're a princess after all." He questioned as the two hugged each other.

"It's complicated. But I'll tell you everything along with uncle and grandfather. Will you please take me there?"

"Of course, follow me." Ikkyū agreed. The two meet up with Kakashi and Ama as they left to the outskirts of town.

"I'm really lucky to have ran into you." Tsubaki stated.

"Mom wanted me to get some snacks from the land of Fire that they only sell at that store."

"I see. She must be homesick."

"Only for the food." He said with a chuckle as they entered his home. "I'm home!"

"Ikkyū, did you get the— who's that? Are these anbu?!" His mother exclaimed. Tsubaki's uncle and grandfather soon appeared.

"Uncle, grandfather... I'm so glad I've found you." Tsubaki tearfully smiled as she pulled down her hood.

"Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" Her uncle questioned. "As a princess and reincarnation—"

"That's enough son. Can you not see our dear Tsubaki is distressed and the Anbu next to her is injured. Let us hear them out. Please, Tsubaki take a seat."

"I see. It's unfortunate but like you, we have no time to mourn. Your uncle will take place as the new Daiymo."

"Thank you, grandfather. I'm going to leave Ama here. She will take you back to the village. Kakashi and I will return and reclaim the throne."

"Is that really a good idea? If it's as you said then let your Shinobi take care of it. Stay here and return in a few days when things are settled."

"I can't. I'm leaving now. I need to take responsibility for what I have caused."

Her grandfather chuckled, "You're just like your brother and mother."

"Tsubaki, as much as I hate having to work in politics I'll do what I can to honor my brother." Her uncle told her. He then handed her a scroll. "Here, this is from your father."

"My father? What could it be?"

"Since you became know as the reincarnation of the first hokage we feared this day would come. Despite that we prepared and now all we old men can do is wish you luck on your journey."

"I see. Thank you, everyone." Tsubaki bowed. After giving her goodbyes she left with Kakashi. To be at their best they had consumed a food pill.

"Let's stop for now."

"No. I want to keep pushing. Since we don't need sleep we can arrive sooner. But can you handle it with your injuries?"

"I'll be fine. But still we should take a moment to collect ourselves. Also you still haven't read the message your father had left."

"Let's check on your injuries." Tsubaki said, she wasn't ready to read it. Not yet, not yet. She helped Kakashi remove his shirt. After cleaning him she did another healing session on him. "Will you be good to fight?"

"Definitely." Kakashi said as he placed his shirt back on. "Princess, that scroll—"

"I can't."

"Huh?"

"I can't read it. I'm scared. All of it is probably a long speech on how they always warned me to be careful."

"I doubt they would do something that cruel."

"I'll just keep it hidden until the day I'm ready."

"Shall I read it for you?"

"You would you do that for me?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Kakashi stated. Tsubaki nodded as she handed the scroll to him.

"I'm always comfortable when I'm with you."

_"My dearest Tsubaki,_

_If your reading this, then you are leaving Yugakure to reclaim your throne in the Land of Fire. You're mother and I are very proud of you for finding your uncle on your own. It's been hard hasn't it? I apologize, we were probably unable to say our goodbyes properly. That must have been painful. But it is just another obstacle that you will need to surpass. You'll definitely be able to do it. After all you got that fearless side from your mother._

_We always knew this day would come where we had to leave your side. I can only wish that your at won't alone this journey. You truly are a light that will shine upon this dark world."_

"Thank you, Kakashi" Tsubaki said as she cried. Only now she was realizing that they had pushed her away so that she wouldn't be so hurt when they left. She leaned her head against Kakashi shoulder. "I'm ready to take back what's mine."

"Good let's get going, Princess."

"Kakashi."

"Yes."

"I know you may think it is wrong but I'm still going to try and speak to Sasori. I think there's more to him that I haven't seen. That, and I want to gain some closure from the man that killed my parents and people."

"Then I'll be beside you when that time comes."

~0~

"Everyone's been evacuated to this town." Tsubaki observed as they waited for Pakkun to return. They had sent him ahead to gather information.

"Yeah, but they don't seem to know what's going on. They think the kingdom's doing some sort of drill." Kakashi responded as they walked through the town.

"I hear they Daiymo and his wife were murdered."

"On the contrary I heard the wife killed the Daiymo."

"Stop spreading lies. The Daiymo died from his sickness and his wife took her own life cause of it."

"What about the princess?"

"Who knows? The poor girl must be in mourning considering she has no family left."

"Not true. She has an uncle. He'll most likely become the next Daiymo."

"I'd rather he not. He ran off after all to live a quiet life while spending the lands taxes. If anyone it should be the Princess."

"I agree but she's still far too young."

"Well if no one takes throne soon the kingdom will definitely fall to pieces and another Shinobi war will break out to take power of our country."

"Princess?" Kakashi questioned as he pulled her to the side. He hopped their words hadn't affected her.

"It's all right, Kakashi. There's really no point in crying over something I caused." Tsubaki remarked as she gave him a warm smile.

"Kakashi." Pakkun called out as he approached them. Tsubaki picked up the small dog so they would be at eye level.

"What did you find?" Kakashi questioned.

"Our side seems to have the upper hand. They're apprehending our people that seemed to have been traitors."

"So capture over kill?"

"For everyone except Sasori. The council has stated that he must be killed on sight."

"What? But that's not fair. I must talk to him." Tsubaki stated.

"What's not fair is how our Daiymo and wife were killed. The council believes this would be the best punishment. They and the hokage have also agreed with your terms on keeping this whole situation hidden. No one will know about Sasori nor the murders. It'll make this country seem weak."

Tsubaki sighed, "I understand. Let's head straight to the castle."

"Are you sure you want to go? This is your last chance to back out." Kakashi told her a she began to run at full speed.

"I've told you already. This is something I need to do."

"Another thing." Pakkun called out from ahead of them. "Danzo specifically stated that you stay silent on what is to become of the kingdom."

"What?"

"In others words he saying to keep your pretty mouth shut. The council will decide everything."

"Princess, let's put that aside for now." Kakashi said as they stopped. The castle was only feet away from them. Tsubaki's heart clenched, she was back home. Although it hasn't been long it felt as if months have passed. She had changed and grown in such short time. Still, what didn't change was her feelings for Sasori. She wanted to talk to him, save him.

"This way." Pakkun said as he led them to Tenzo and Kō. The went through the castle, entering a secluded hallway.

"Princess." Tenzo greeted as they approached them.

"It's good to see you're okay." Kō said as he patted her shoulder.

"We're nearly done capturing everyone. The only issue is Sasori. His puppets are every where but we can't see to find him." Tenzo informed them.

"Let's split up." Kō suggested. "Tenzo believes he must be hiding in an open area close to the center as it would make it easier for him to move his puppets around."

"The ball room and the meeting room." Tsubaki stated.

Kō nodded, "You and I should go to the meeting room."

"Right." Tsubaki said as the two left.

"Go ahead and lead the way, Princess." Kō said as he took a step behind her. The area was dim and every where she looked she could only see the remains of the castle she once admired. She sighed, realizing they'd have to go near her parents room. Her foots steps became heavy as images of that night replayed in her mind. A large thud brought her back to her senses. She spun around, kunia in hand.

"Kō?" Tsubaki questioned as she saw his body lay limp on the floor. A shadow loomed over him. Using one hand Tsubaki trapped the enemy with her wood release.

"It's me." A soft voice stated. Tsubaki used her wood style and fore to create a torch. She took a step forward, shinning light on the person. Tsubaki instantly stumbled back, not believing what she had seen.

"A-Arisa?" Tsubaki questioned as she removed her wood. Arisa took a step forward, her body was covered in wounds. She limped over grabbed Kō. She dragged him to the side. "But he told me you didn't make it."

"He lied. Kō is a sleeper agent for Sasori. That night when I went to your room to catch up with everyone.... I overheard him and Sasori speaking to each other."

"And then they caught you...?" Tsubaki questioned. She still couldn't believe what was happening. Was she saying the truth or was she the actual sleeper agent.

"Yes. Kō was definitely trying to lead you to Sasori. We need to regroup with Kakashi." Arisa said as she grabbed Tsubaki's wrists. She quickly pulled away as she took a step back.

"I'm sorry Arisa."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that." Tsubaki said as she looked down. "It's— I want to see Sasori."

"Princess, you can't. He—"

"That's why I'm sorry. I keep disappointing all of you." Tsubaki said as she lifted up his head. Arisa was shocked to see her tears. "I still love him. I love Sasori despite it all."

"Tsubaki!" Arisa called out as Tsubaki ran away.

"I'm sorry." Tsubaki said as she wiped her tears away. She continued running in hopes of running into Sasori. "I'm sorry everyone."

A puppet shot out from a room grabbing her. It encased her in its wooden body. Tsubaki took a deep breath, preparing her heart to see him. She struggled to see between the cracks as the puppet was dragged back to its owner. The puppet came to halt, creaking as it reopened. Tsubaki squinted as the sunlight blurred her vision. She stumbled out of the puppet. From the sound of birds she could tell she was outside of the castle. She blinked as she regained her balance.

"I've been waiting for you're return, Tsubaki."


	16. Chosen One

"I've been waiting for you're return, Tsubaki."

"Sasori, we need to talk."

Both of their hearts clenched at the sound of each other's voice.Everything was silent as they observed each other. A breeze came through as she realized they were in a garden. The same garden where they had first met.Sasori sighed as he finally spoke. "Tsubaki."

"Please, stop. The more you say my name the more I want to be by your side." She began to say. She noticed his eyes narrow in annoyance. "I don't want to start a fight..."

"It's too late for that." He stated as her eyes watered.

"We can't be together. We need—"

"You're the one that promised to always be by my side!" Sasori snapped. "Now you want to go back on your words? Was everything you said a lie?!"

"No! I love you! I love you! I love you! You— only you! Despite everything I can't be mad at you! I can only love you! But you— you say you love me but you only love yourself! You found someone similar to you that could fill your void and used— no, we both used each other..Still you..."

"You don't think I love you?"

"If you did you wouldn't have used me. You would have never killed my parents."

"So, we're back to that." He said as he pulled out two puppets. Tsubaki gasped as she saw how similar they seemed to her parents. "I told you, didn't I? That I would fix them so they could be with you forever without interfering in our plans."

"Our plans?" Tsubaki struggled to say as she gagged. She leaned down, holding onto her stomach as she vomited. The sight of her parents now turned into puppets disgusted her.

"Did you just vomit at the sight of your parents?! Do you not see the eternal—"

"So, I never really knew you..." Tsubaki said as she wiped her mouth. She looked up, to meet his gaze. Her emotions were so mixed. She placed a hand over her heart. "Is this love or is it just a new pain? I can't tell anymore. Did we only say we loved each other because we were engaged? I can't remember. Love, love, love, it's all everyone ever talks about! I don't— I don't know what it even means anymore. It's really the biggest curse of all."

Tsubaki used her wood release to ensnare the puppets. Sasori dodged her with ease as he backed away. She followed after him as he ran out the Garden. He two entered her home, running down corridors. He paused at the entrance of her father's office. The puppetsshot out daggers, hanging her against the wall.

"You're still not perfect." Sasori observed. "Or are your feelings making you hold back? I've watched you train so why aren't you stopping me?"

"You're right my my feelings for you are clowning my judgment." Tsubaki stated as she removed each dagger one by one throwing it back at him. "That's why I want to resolve this through words rather than violence."

"Words? Words can never be trusted. You, my parents... I'm tired of waiting." Sasori stated as he busted the office doors own. Tsubaki held her arms in front of her, preventing the fragments from hitting her face. "Tsubaki, next time we see each other—"

"Next time?" Tsubaki questioned as dust clouded around her.

"I'll take that eternal beauty of yours and make it mine. So until then become perfect."

"Sasori, wait." Tsubaki called out as moved forward. The dust cleared only for her to see the wild sliding door open. Tsubaki stepped onto the outdoor wooden floors. Sasori was no where to be seen. Soon she was enveloped in silence. Was it all over? He couldn't have just left everything behind like that, right? He said everything was to have her, so why? Why did he leave her behind? After taking everything from her, why?

Tsubaki took a step back into the office. She turned, observing the area. It was the first time she had ever stepped into her fathers office. It was completely destroyed. Orochimaru didn't hesitate trash her father's office for any information. She took a deep breath as she was hit with a rush of emotions. They were really gone, mom and dad.

She kneeled down picking of papers. Her hands trembled as she cleaned up his office. Pictures of her family as well as trinkets she and her brother had given him decorated the office. As she dusted off his tea table the glistening of glass caught her attention. She kneeled down, picking up the shattered piece. It was so broken she almost didn't recognize that it was a glass butterfly. A gift she had gotten him while in Konaha for the first time with her brother. She frantically picked up the pieces. If she could put it back together his office would be back to normal. It would be same as it was before. Then everything, everything would be okay. She gripped the shards as blood slid between her fingers. Her hands were now numb. No, nothing would every go back to the way it was. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her own.

"Let go." Kakashi said as she fell back into his arms. "Princess, are you listening? Let go."

"You let go." Tsubaki said as she struggled against his strong arms. She took a deep breath struggling to hold back her tears. If she turned to look at him she would definitely break.

"Don't be like this. Just let go." Kakashi ordered, as the shards escaped her small hands. She slumped back against his chest let out all her sorrow and pain in heavy sobs.

"I just wanted to put the butterfly back together. It's something so simple yet..." Tsubaki's words drifted as Kakashi's grip tightened around her. The two sat in silence as her crying dwindled. Kakashi adjusted her in his lap as he removed her hair from her face. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw her sleeping face. He picked her up taking her to her former room. She gently placed her down, putting a blanket over her.

"All we can do now is move forward, Princess."

"Kakashi." Tenzo called out from behind him. "The castle is now secured. A team of anbu are taking the prisoners back for interrogation. Other anbu and Shinobi are guarding the palace. Team Ro will stay near the Princess."

"Perfect, the Hokage should be receiving the report soon." Kakashi said as he sat on Tsubaki's bed. "It's all happening so quickly but tomorrow the Princess will need to face the public."

"Her uncle?"

"He's probably already arrived at the village."

"Then things really will be moving quickly. It's barely been a week."

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah, and you had just gotten engaged too."

"Don't mention that!"

_"Through the heaven and earth.... you alone are the chosen one."_

Tsubaki awoke in a daze, it had been so long since she got proper sleep. She yawned, struggling to remember what her dream was even about. She turned over to her side seeing Kakashi standing by the window. A purple hue began to spread in the sky as Dawn arrived. Everything seemed so peaceful as if nothing had changed. "Kakashi."

"Yes, Princess?" Kakashi asked as he turned to face her. She seemed to be in a better mood.

"Did you get to sleep yet?" Tsubaki questioned with a small smile. He was unable to tell if she was pretending to be in a good mood or not. After Sasori ran away she seemed distressed even in her sleep.

"You don't need to worry about that." Kakashi stated. He definitely didn't want to bring anything up. Even if it was just for a moment he wanted to soak in her peaceful expression. It was something he hadn't seen since that night.

"Lay with me and rest a little." Tsubaki said as she patted the empty space beside her. Kakashi hesitated for a moment before taking the empty spot. Maybe it was comfort that she needed right now.

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Were you able to sleep?"

"I was." Tsubaki nodded with a soft smile. "I don't think I dreamt of anything."

"Is that good?"

"I think so. If it were a dream or a nightmare I would have over thought about it." She answered as she closed her eyes. After a moment of silence she opened her eyes. Kakashi held onto her gaze as her smile faded. "Sasori?"

"They haven't found him." Kakashi informed her. He had hopped she would have held off from the questions a bit longer.

"I see." Tsubaki said as she turned over on her back. She held onto Kakashi's wrist before he could move his arm away. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. "I need to prepare a speech. Everyone must be waiting for me."

"You don't need to rush."

"I don't have time to rest. There's still much I need to do. Especially since my uncle knows nothing of politics." Tsubaki said as she sat up. She moved her hand from his wrist to hold his hand. "I need to prepare and set my uncle as Daiymo so I can focus on finding Sasori."

"Princess..."

"It has to be me who captures him." Tsubaki said as she turned to look at him. "I'm hoping team Ro will accompany me."

"That would be in the hokage's hands."

"Right.... I still need to speak to them in person."

"Captain. Princess." Arisa called out as she knocked on the outside door. She slid the door open, stepping inside. "Good morning, I wanted to let you know that our new Daiymo has arrived."

"Arisa!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she remembered yesterdays events. She hopped off the bed wrapping her in a hug. "How are you?! How's Kō?"

"I'm alright. Kō is being held at the village. They're most likely interrogating him as we speak."

"I see." Tsubaki said as she continued to smile. She didn't let her words faze her. "It's going to be okay. Kō is a good person at heart. He'll be back in team Ro in no time."

"Hmm you're probably right." Kakashi stated as he stood up. "Arisa and I will switch shifts while I go meet up with your uncle. The maids should arrive soon to prepare you."

"Ah, the speech!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she rushed to her drawer. The two anbu let out a chuckle as she sat at her vanity and began to write.

"How is she?" Arisa asked as Kakashi prepared to exit.

"She'll be fine. After all she's going to be hokage one day."

~0~

"Ladies and gentlemen. The Land of Fire's Princess, Tsubaki." A member of the royal council announced. Tsubaki smiled as she stepped forward to meet the public eye. The crowd cheered at the sight of her.

"Everyone." Tsubaki called out causing them to silence. She took a deep breath, ready tospeak to her people. "I would like to clear many things up as the Princess. It's true that my father has passed from his sickness. It is also true that traitors took this as an opportunity to overthrow the next in line. My loyal subjects, I reassure you that I, your Princess remain untouched. As a proud Shinobi of the Land of Fire I drove them out. The traitors who invaded my home have gained nothing. Our country has lost nothing. If anything our country has proved to be stronger than ever."

"I still think this is absurd." One of the council members stated as the crowd cheered. "Both of them have no right to lead this country."

"I, Princess Tsubaki, am far too young to lead this country. Because of this I have decided to set my uncle as Daiymo until I am ready to lead. A Shinobi's duty is to protect its country and its people. So until it is my time to rule as Daiymo I will protect this country from the shadows. I hope this will ease your minds knowing that this country will be protected by me, the reincarnation of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju." Tsubaki finished her speech. The crowd quietly murmured amongst themselves, unsure if they heard her last words correctly.

"Long may she reign!" A voice echoed from the crowd causing it to go silent. Even Tsubaki was shocked by their words. "Queen Tsubaki! Long may she reign!"

"Long may she reign! Long may she reign!" The crow chanted, as Tsubaki grinned. At that moment she felt the power she held. She bowed taking a step back.

"And now for our new Daiymo to be inaugurated!" Tsubaki announced as she moved to the side. Her uncle took place in the center. Both his inauguration and speech happened in a blur as she stared out into the crowd. A new chapter was beginning for both her and her country.

"Now please enjoy today's festival!" Her uncle exclaimed as the ceremony ended. As the crowd finished cheering she followed Team Ro inside.

"Lady Tsubaki, I still believe you revealed too much information in that speech." A council member stated from behind her. "Revealing that you are the reincarnation might have put you in more danger."

"I apologize but at some point it needed to be said. It's already enough that we had to hide the truth from my people. My moms death, Sasori, the multiple sleeper agents... everything is being kept secret from everyone except those in this room, the Hokage and his council." Tsubaki said as she paused. She turned to face the council. "Also, many will be surprised to see that I'm not a weak Princess simply holding onto this power."

"You've become much more cunning Princess."

"I'll miss the little girl you once were." Her uncle then said from behind the council.

"Many will. After all she was the easiest to kill. I won't let my parents deaths be in vain." Tsubaki smiled as she gave them a bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll partake in the festival."

"Will it be alright to let her run freely?" A council member questioned.

"She'll be fine. She's a Shinobi." Her uncle told them.

"Princess, we received orders for you and the Daiymo to immediately head to the village. You both need to speak to the Hokage and council." Tenzo informed Tsubaki as she entered her room. She went around her wooden four panel partition screen and began to change.

"Immediately as in now or...?" Tsubaki questioned as Mina helped her change.

"Immediately after today's ceremony."

"Well the ceremony isn't over." Tsubaki said as she stepped back into view. The three gawked at her innocent beauty. "We still have the after affairs to attend. I also need to write some notes on politics for my uncle. There's also my fathers office filled with information for him. I want to make it easier for my uncle to transition so I'll need to stay up tonight."

"Princess?" Arisa questioned as she noticed her shaking hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit nervous. This is my first festival since I was a child. I wonder how many people will be there? Many people will recognize me, right?" Tsubaki questioned as she spoke quicker with each word. "Am I wearing this right? My aunt gave it to me but I've never worn one before. Ah, what if I trip in front of everyone? That's would definitely be embarrassing for both myself and the whole country. The whole country— they know who I am. They know I'm the reincarnation. What should I do? Should I wear a mask? But that would be weird, right?"

"Princess." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Take a deep breath.The people will be happy to see their princess enjoying a festival amongst them."

"Really?"

"Yes, now take another deep breath." Kakashi ordered. She did as told. "Now, let's go to the festival."

"Woah, this is wonderful!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she looked around the many stalls.

"It's the princess!" Someone exclaimed.

"Hello, princess!" Another person greeted.

"Please, enjoy the festival to the fullest."

"Thank you for everything you've done."

"You look beautiful, Lady Tsubaki."

"Queen Tsubaki, your speech was lovely."

"She's taking this a lot easier than earlier." Tenzo commented as she enjoyed the festival. "She's definitely a people person."

"It's the charisma. You can't help but want to be near her." Arisa told him.

"Guys look!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she rushed towards them. She lifted a cone of cotton candy. "It's like a sweet pink cloud! And when you put it in your mouth it instantly melts! Isn't it amazing?!"

"Is is." Kakashi said as she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. She really was so pure and innocent. There were so many things she had yet to experience. They watched as she went off to another stall.

"I didn't think she'd still be able to smile." Arisa stated as a toddler tripped in front of Tsubaki. She kneeled down helping the child stand. The toddler ran off in a fit of giggles without a single thank you. The mother apologized to the Princess as she ran off after her child.

"She's distracting herself." Kakashi admitted. "She was crying in her sleep."

"Crying? Do you know what she dreamt of?"

"She says she doesn't remember."

"The council will definitely try to break her so they can use her to their benefit." Tenzo then told them.

"We'll just have to support her from behind. The Princess, will definitely stand her ground."


End file.
